Sin Derecho A Tus Besos (IchiHime)
by NovaSenpai
Summary: Debido a deudas y las ganas de estudiar la carrera de su sueños Orihime se ve orillada a vender su virginidad. Kurosaki Ichigo un importante doctor solicitó los servicios de una acompañante para superar su boda fallida. El destino se encarga de reencontrar a los pelinaranjas después de 5 años en la habitación de hotel más lujosa de Karakura. Historia AU, OoC. Ichihime (lemon)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es mi segundo fic y si, es Ichihime ya que estamos de aniversario jajajaja Espero les guste y perdonen los errores.**

 **(Tuve algunos problemas con la pagina y lo he intentado subir como 5 veces jajaja)**

 **Es un fic Ichihime pero es AU, aqui los personajes no tienen poderes ni se habla sobre shinigamis ni nada parecido.**

 **Si no te gusta el Ichihime por favor NO LO LEAS :)**

 **Advertencias: Tiene OoC,contiene lemon y puede contener lenguaje fuerte. No apto para menores. Mini lemon primer capítulo.**

 **Disclamer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. La historia es mía.**

 **Sin Derecho A Tus Besos**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **¿Primer Encuentro?**

Mordía su labio inferior como señal de nerviosismo. Convenciéndose a sí misma que lo que en pocos minutos iba a ocurrir en una de las habitaciones del Hotel más prestigioso de Karakura era la mejor opción para salir de deudas.

Una vibración en su bolso la hizo abandonar sus pensamientos, escarbo de forma nerviosa entre la maleta, cuando encontró el móvil leyó el nombre de su ahora jefe y amiga, decidió contestar pero antes respiro tres veces para tratar de sonar lo más tranquila posible.

 _-hola Rangiku-san._

 _-¿Niña dónde estás? ¿No me digas que te arrepentiste?_

 _-No, solo era el tráfico. Ya estoy en la puerta del Hotel justo iba a entrar._

 _\- Ok, apúrate el Doctor Kurosaki te está esperando hace 10 min._

 _-Ohh, ya veo. No te preocupes todo está bien, ya estoy aquí._

 _-Bien, ya sabes Orihime usa tus encantos. Aunque seas virgen puedes ponerle algo de picante a la noche, el doctor Kurosaki pago muy bien por ti. Niña, recuerda todos los consejos que te di._

 _-Si, lo recuerdo todo. ¿Le dijiste acerca de mi única regla?_

 _-... En realidad, lo olvide, pero no creo que se enoje. Buena suerte Orihime y actúa natural._

La peli naranja se tragó grueso, guardando el celular en su bolso. Camino hacia la recepción donde un chico de ojos verdes y bástate pálido la miró fijamente a sus orbes grises antes de anunciarla, aumentando su nerviosismo.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 _-Bien, Orihime no puedes dar vuelta atrás. ¡tú puedes!-_ Se dijo así misma.

La peli naranja dio dos firmes golpes en la puerta para luego de escuchar un "adelante"decide gira la perilla y pasar a una lujosa habitación. La luz era tenue, pero se podía ver lo enorme y lujosa que era.

Con su boca abierta y sin dar un paso de la puerta estudiaba el lugar, la habitación era enorme con un ventanal de pared a pared donde se podía ver la ciudad iluminada, una cama doble que a simple vista se podía deducir que las sábanas eran muy costosas, la decoración era fascinante cuadros abstractos y arreglos florales con un estilo minimalista, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el aroma era un olor a canela, ese aroma la hizo relajarse un poco y olvidar porque estaba en esa habitación.

-¿No piensas seguir?-

La peli naranja busco al dueño de esa voz y lo vio, estaba sentado en el sofá, al lado del ventanal tomando un trago mientras la estudiaba con la mirada.

Realmente era un hombre apuesto, su cabello naranja y esa mirada chocolate tan penetrante, lo hacía ver muy atractivo además se veía joven, tal vez no de la misma edad de la peli naranja, pero si más joven de lo que ella pudo imaginar, sus brazos se veían fuertes con un torso firme. Se sentía sonrojada ante la imagen de un hombre tan varonil y misterioso.

 _-¿Por qué un chico tan guapo buscará los servicios de una prostituta? ¿Dije guapo? Por DIOS Orihime tienes novio y lo amas... ¡No lo olvides!-_

-Lo siento mucho Doctor Kurosaki, el tráfico a esta hora aún es pesado.- Decía la peli naranja mientras se deshacía de su abrigo.

El peli naranja solo sonrió algo divertido quitándole importancia a las disculpas, dio ligeros golpes en sus piernas indicando a la peli naranja que se sentara en ellas.

La chica acomodó su bolso y abrigo en una mesita de la entrada, ajustando el cabello que llevaba perfectamente alisado detrás de sus oídos camino hacia su apuesto cliente, cuando llegó frente a él, alisó un poco la falda de su ajustado el corto vestido negro.

Los ojos grises y los chocolates se fundieron en una extraña mirada, la peli naranja no se iba a intimidar por su apuesto y primer cliente, y él no iba ceder frente a una mujer nuevamente... menos una prostituta.

-Quítate el vestido.-

-...¿Qué?-

-Hermosa, lo que vamos hacer... se puede disfrutar si lo hacemos sin ropa, así que no te hagas de rogar. Estoy seguro que no eres virgen, aun que te hagas la inocente para justificar tu valor. No te preocupes, eres muy linda, apuesto que desnuda te ves mejor.

En ese momento la peli naranja quiso correr, no podía creer lo idiota que resultó el "apuesto doctor" soltando el nudo que se ajustaba en su cuello empezó a bajar el vestido pidiéndole ayuda con el cierre a su ahora "cliente", gustoso la ayudó mientras acariciaba su espalda con sus dedos.

La peli naranja solo quería que eso fuera rápido, se quitó el vestido, se sentó en las piernas de su cliente cubriéndose un poco los pechos con su cabello y brazos, esperando que el peli naranja actuará.

El peli naranja gruño un poco al sentir el trasero su bella acompañante sobre sus piernas, tomó un poco más de su Whisky Johnnie Walker Blue Label, con la mano que tenía libre acarició desde la mejilla hasta el hombro de la peli naranja, mientras más la detalla, más fascinado se sentía por su belleza. Se acercó un poco más a su rostro y noto que estaba muy maquillada, eso no le gusto ya que lo hizo pensar que era muy joven y ese maquillaje era para verse mayor.

-Dime hermosa ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué edad tienes?- le pregunto dándole un beso en el hombro y luego lo mordió un poco.

\- Inoue Orihime, 18 años.- respondió sin mirarlo.

-Te ves nerviosa ¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Señor, creo que eso no le incumbe. Viene aquí porque tenemos un negocio por así decirlo... Así que haga lo que tenga que hacer. No necesito que finja que le interesa mi vida.-

Esas palabras sorprendieron al peli naranja, realmente si se sentía interesado, más porque esa chica le recordó a su madre, su rostro era muy angelical y esa mirada de tristeza solo demostraba que no estaba cómoda con lo que iba a pasar.

El peli naranja le ofreció un poco de su Whisky diciendo –Toma un poco, estas algo tensa... un Johnnie Walker te ayudará a relajarte.– pasando el vaso y guiñandole un ojo como señal de seguridad.

La peli naranja aceptó probar un poco, el licor pico en sus labios, al sentirlo en su paladar fue un sabor ahumado y al tragarlo sintió cómo quemó su garganta, hizo un gesto de disgusto al sentir como ardió en la boca de su estómago.

-Perdón hermosa Orihime, me gusta sin hielo.-

El peli naranja la tomó del mentón y mirando esos labios carnosos, trago grueso, los acarició con su pulgar, cerró la distancia y cuando estaba a punto de probar esos tentadores labios, sintió como la peli naranja bruscamente desvió el rostro.

-Doctor Kurosaki, Rangiku-San olvidó explicar que tengo una regla.-

-Te escucho preciosa. - Dejando el vaso vacío en el suelo, con sus brazos le rodeo la cintura y se dispuso a poner atención.

-Pues veras... Puedes hacer lo que quieras, lo único que no puedes hacer es besar mi boca.

-Supongo que... si pregunto la razón, no me vas a decir. Pero está bien hermosa, sin besarnos.-

El doctor besó el mentón de la peli naranja, jugando con la única prenda que aun tenía, unos pantis de encaje color negro.

Los suspiros no tardaron en llenar la habitación, la peli naranja empezó a desabrochar la camisa de su amante, pero este la interrumpió con una pregunta que le creó conflicto. –¿Hermosa, tu puedes besar mi cuerpo y mi cara?- La peli naranja no supo qué contestar. Así que el peli naranja le propuso que siguieran. –Si en algún momento sientes que lo quieres hacer, no lo dudes por favor.- Fue la propuesta del peli naranja antes de seguir explorando el cuerpo de diosa que tenía en sus brazos.

Después de la sesión de caricias y besos, se dirigieron la cómoda y suave cama. Terminaron de retirarse lo último que les quedaba de ropa, el peli naranja se puso arriba mirándola fijamente. –¿Enserio eres virgen?– Pregunto muy dudoso mirando el rostro y los desarrollados pechos de su compañera. Ella solo asintió con vergüenza. –La primera vez de una chica debe ser con amor, yo Kurosaki Ichigo, te voy hacer el amor O-ri-hi-me.– Estas últimas palabras susurradas en el oído de la peli naranja hicieron que su virginal zona se humedeciera, debía aceptar que el Doctor Kurosaki sabía cómo tocar su cuerpo, la forma en cómo besaba su piel, esa es la forma en la que ella siempre soñó que su novio lo hiciera. ¿Estaba bien esa sensación que Ichigo despertó en ella?

El peli naranja hizo un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta sus pechos, era demasiado gentil, la forma como succionaba sus pechos, le robó más de un suspiro a la peli naranja. Las caricias eran suaves y lentamente fue bajando hasta la intimidad, acarició la suave piel de su entrepierna sintiendo la humedad. –Me alegra que lo estés disfrutando, hermosa. - Inserto dos dedos sintiéndose confiado por la humedad de la zona mientras con el pulgar acariciaba el clítoris hinchado de la hermosa peli naranja, se perdió en ese rostro sonrojado y en sus inocentes gestos, era toda una obra de arte ver cómo sus ojos se humedecen y su cuerpo se retorcía por los espasmos de su primer orgasmo.

Esa imagen realmente incrementó un dolor en la parte baja del doctor Kurosaki, sentía como su sangre caliente viajaba a su erección haciéndola palpitar, suspiro tratando de calmar ese deseo de penetrar como una bestia a la virgen vagina que tenía entre su mano pero el licor no ayudaba mucho a su autocontrol, además que la chica era hermosa.

Retiró su mano de la intimidad de la peli naranja y probó su dulce néctar, su mente quedo en blanco -¿Cómo es posible perder el juicio por alguien que acabo de conocer?- esa pregunta rondó por su mente, mientras tomo a la peli naranja de las caderas y abrió sus piernas para probar ese néctar directamente del paraíso.

El peli naranja era todo un experto, exploró con mucho erotismo la intimidad de su amante, haciendo que de los pequeños labios carnosos se escaparan varios gemidos, gemidos que eran música a los oídos del doctor.

La peli naranja se sentía muy confundida, todo lo que su "cliente" le estaba haciendo, no era exactamente lo que su amiga Rangiku le contó. Realmente no fue necesario pensar en otra cosa, cerrar los ojos o fingir gimiendo para hacerle creer a su cliente que estaba disfrutando.

Ella en realidad lo hacía, en verdad disfrutaba del Doctor Kurosaki, sus caricias, los besos sobre cada parte de su cuerpo la hacían arder. ¿Este sentimiento la hacía una mujer mala? Ella siempre soñó un momento así con su amado novio, pero en este instante no podía ni siquiera recordar su nombre o rostro. Su mente y cuerpo solo pertenecían a un hombre en ese momento, Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Ahhh Kurosaki-S-San- Esa fue la única frase que salió de la peli naranja al sentir su segundo orgasmo. El peli naranja levantó su rostro mientras lamia sus propios labios, se declaró internamente adicto al dulce sabor de aquella chica. ¿Por qué él no era 7 años menor?, ¿Por qué tenía ella que dedicarse a la prostitución? Y ¿Por qué no la conoció en otro momento? Esas eran preguntas que el doctor se hacía al ponerse sobre la peli naranja, beso sus mejillas, su nariz y acarició esos hermosos cabellos naranja que se encontraban algo húmedos.

-Hermosa Orihime, esto va doler un poco, si te duele, me dices para ir más despacio pero no me voy a detener, no voy a poder detenerme. Lo siento.-

El doctor con su mano derecha se apoyó en la cama, con la mano izquierda puso su miembro en la intimidad de su acompañante, intento penetrala poco a poco, pero la peli naranja era tan estrecha que expulsó el miembro del peli naranja.

Las mejillas de la peli naranja se tiñeron de rojo al ver la cara del doctor, si, ahora estaba seguro que realmente era virgen, el doctor empezó a respirar con dificultad, estaba demasiado excitado, su erección dolía montones y las ganas de sentirla suya eran insoportables.

-Lo siento hermosa, ya no puedo ser más gentil.-

Esas palabras en vez de intimidar lograron aumentar la excitación en la peli naranja, pasó sus manos torpemente por el marcado pecho del doctor y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas le rogó que la hiciera suya. Se sentía sucia pero ese sentimiento la hacía mujer, una mujer deseada por alguien, aunque ese alguien no fuera el hombre que ella decía amar.

El tacto de la peli naranja era torpe e inexperto, pero aun así lograba estremecer cada fibra de su piel. Sin más él la tomó fuerte de las caderas y la penetro. Un grito ahogado por parte de la peli naranja y un fuerte gruñido por parte del doctor, luego fue silencio.

Después de unos minutos el peli naranja sintió como el cuerpo de su inexperta amante se relajaba, empezó a con unos movimientos suaves pero según pasaba el tiempo las embestidas se hacía cada vez más rápidas y profundas.

Estar dentro de esa chica era lo mejor que le había pasado hasta ese momento, deseaba besarla pero tenía claro la regla, así que beso y mordió ese blanco cuello con tal desesperación que las marcas se hicieron visibles de inmediato.

Su mayor placer era sentirse dentro de ella completamente desnudo, sin ningún tipo de protección, lo que venga lo solucionaría después además que él era un hombre sano y su amante era una inocente virgen.

Al paso de los minutos la peli naranja sintió unas desesperadas ganas de orinar, pero era tanto el placer que solo se aferraba a la espalda del doctor tan fuerte que sus uñas rompieron esa perfecta piel bronceada. Cada embestida era tan placentera haciendo que su cuerpo se entregará cada vez más a esa nueva sensación.

El doctor sentía como la intimidad de la peli naranja se contrae sobre su miembro ya estaban cerca del orgasmo, un par de movimientos y sintió a la peli naranja humedecer las sábanas, esa reacción lo hizo elevar su ego de hombre, excitándose mucho más así que dejo salir su semilla en el interior de su amante.

El peli naranja tratando de recuperar su aliento, apoyo su frente en la de la su amante, abrió los ojos para verla y lo que sus ojos captaron fue lo más hermoso que pudo ver, las mejillas de la peli naranja estaban rojas con rastros de lágrimas, su gesto aunque tímido reflejaba satisfacción.

Beso esa pequeña nariz halagandola por la maravillosa experiencia. La peli naranja no respondió nada, estaba tan avergonzada, gimió tanto, marcó la espalda del doctor y se había "orinado" según ella.

-Hermosa Orihime ¿Pasa algo? ¿Aun te duele? Sé que fui algo brusco pero la primera vez duele.-

-No, Doctor Kurosaki estoy bien. Lamento las marcas que deje en su espalda, su esposa o novia se va a molestar.-

-¿Mi novia o esposa? Jajajaja mi hermosa Orihime, yo soy soltero, por las marcas no te preocupes, valieron la pena.-

La peli naranja se sonrojo y trato de apartarse del doctor, pero este le impidió moverse de la cama, quería hacerla suya una vez más, quería marcar todo su cuerpo excepto sus labios que estaban prohibidos para él.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Eran las 3:52 am la peli naranja se dirigió al baño para limpiar los restos de sangre en sus piernas, quería salir de esa habitación lo antes posible aprovechando que su "cliente" se durmió.

Estaba cansada, las piernas le temblaban, le dolían músculos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Definitivamente el doctor Kurosaki era excelente amante, habían hecho "el amor" como él lo llamó, una tres veces más esa noche.

La peli naranja entró a la ducha dejando que el agua tibia relajara todo su cuerpo, pasaron unos quince minutos, cuando salió de la ducha, se dio cuenta que había olvidado su ropa en el bolso, limpio mejor su rostro frente al espejo retirando todo rastro de maquillaje hecho por su jefa Rangiku, cuando las vio, las marcas que su amante había dejado sobre su cuello y clavícula ¿ahora qué le diría a su novio? Su respiración se aceleró un poco, lavó nuevamente el área esperando que desaparecieran, pero no fue así.

 _-Bueno Orihime, relájate, primero salgamos de aquí y luego resolvemos estos moretones. Afortunadamente este hombre pago por anticipación, así que no tengo por qué cruzar palabra con él, nunca más lo volveré a ver. Voy a pagar la matrícula de mi universidad, salir de deudas y mi vida seguirá como si nada, me casare con mi amado y tendremos hermosos bebes peli naranjas con ojos azules.-_

La peli naranja enredó una toalla en su cuerpo y salió para buscar ropa limpia que llevaba en su bolso.

-¿Ya te vas hermosa Orihime?-

Si, Kurosaki Ichigo había despertado. Estaba de pie junto a la ventana, disfrutando de la vista de la ciudad mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

-Quédate un rato más, por lo menos hasta que amanezca.

La peli naranja vio las sábanas manchadas de sangre y luego lo miro. –Lo siento, tengo que irme ya. Lo de las sábanas... también lo siento. –

-No te preocupes hermosa, si me cobran sabanas nuevas no me importa. Pero no quiero que te vayas, es muy tarde puede pasarte algo, yo no quiero que te pase nada malo.-

El peli naranja empezó a caminar hasta llegar frente a la hermosa figura de la peli naranja en toalla, acercó a su rostro y vio las suaves pecas que tenía en su nariz y mejillas, eran iguales a las que tenía en los hombros y pecho.

Se veía tan sexi, sin maquillaje, en toalla y aun con rastros de humedad en su cuerpo, con esas delicadas pecas en su piel que la hacían ver tan inocente.

-Hermosa Orihime, amo tus pecas. Siempre quise tener una chica como tú. - Decía el peli naranja mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y besaba sus hombros, luego hizo un caminos de besos desde mejilla derecha pasando por su nariz y terminado en la mejilla izquierda, básicamente beso la franja de pecas en su rostro.

El corazón de la peli naranja comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza, su labio inferior empezó a temblar y poco a poco, sintió como un frío invadía todo su cuerpo. Esto no pasó desapercibido por el peli naranja que la ayudó a sentar en la cama, reviso su pulso y sus ojos.

-Hermosa, tienes un poco acelerado el pulso, pero debe ser que estas agotada. Oh y perdón por las marcas, te voy a recetar una pomada para que se borren pronto.

Eso alivió un poco a la peli naranja, al parecer el doctor Kurosaki era considerado, se puso de pie para buscar su bolso, sacó su celular, abrió las notas y le pido que le escribiera el nombre de la pomada mientras ella se cambiaba en el baño.

El peli naranja rápidamente escribió el nombre de la pomada y de unos anticonceptivos. Abrió los contactos y se agregó como "Mi Príncipe Naranja", luego se timbro a sí mismo, registrando el contacto como "Mi Hermosa Hime", dejo el celular en la pantalla de inicio pero antes de eso elimino el registro de la llamada y lo dejó en la mesa de noche.

Cuando la peli naranja salió del baño con un suéter blanco, unos jeans negros, vio que el peli naranja se estaba terminado de vestir también.

El doctor quedó muy sorprendido al ver a esa tierna peli naranja, le dijo que así le gustaba más.

-Bueno Doctor Kurosaki, me tengo que ir, que descanse.-

-Hermosa espera, tengo que decirte algo... verás en la nota te deje el nombre de pomada y unos anticonceptivos. Olvide usar condón, lo siento.-

La cara de la peli naranja se deformo –¿Q-que dijiste?- Los ojos grises reflejaban rabia llenándose de lágrimas.

-Te prometo que soy un hombre sano, es la primera vez que pago por sexo y estaba tan excitado que no pensé. Hermosa, mira te pagaré lo de las patillas y la pomada, también te daré para que te agás unos exámenes si no crees en mí.- Le extendió 300 dólares. –Si necesitas algo más, por medio de Rangiku te daré lo que me pidas.-

La peli naranja respiro profundo, le dolía la cabeza, se sentía tonta. Recibió los 300 dólares se puso su abrigo, guardó su vestido negro en su bolso, salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo. El ascensor estaba dos pisos abajo pero no quería esperarlo, corrió por las escaleras, nunca en su vida había bajado 16 pisos, sus piernas le dolían aún más.

Por fin estaba fuera del hotel reviso la hora en su celular 4:37am, abrió Line y le envió un mensaje a Rangiku.

 _-Hola Rangiku, ya estoy fuera del hotel voy camino a casa. Necesito hablar contigo urgente._

 _-Hola Hime, wow ¿Hasta ahora sales? Al parecer el Doctor aprovechó muy bien lo que pagó jajajaja._

 _\- No estoy de humor ¿A qué horas puedo pasar por Haineko?_

 _-¿Paso algo malo linda?_

 _-Pues... no lo sé, necesito hablar contigo, quiero tu opinión._

 _-¿Te enamoraste? :O_

 _-Rangiku Matsumoto... deja tus bromas ¿sí? :I_

 _-jajaja ok, ven a las 5:00 pm ("3") besos._

 _-Gracias, nos vemos._

La peli naranja guardó su móvil y se estiró un poco, correr 16 pisos abajo no era lo más recomendable después de perder la virginidad con un loco, por que así lo veía ella, ese romanticismo no era normal en un cliente.

Rangiku le dejó muy claro la diferencia de tener sexo con alguien que se tiene sentimientos y con alguien que solo quiere "follar como bestia" palabras de su adorada jefa.

Su paz se acabó cuando ve a quien tenía al frente, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, de brazos cruzados y recostado sobre un CHEVROLET Camaro color plata.

La peli naranja intentó correr, pero sus piernas aún le dolían por la estupidez de bajar corriendo todos esos pisos, cuando sintió que el peli naranja la tomó de los hombros comenzó a llorar como resultado de lo desesperada y confundida que la hacía sentir la actitud del doctor, él solo le limpiaba las lágrimas inclinándose para unir sus frentes.

-¿Q-qué quieres de m-mi?- Preguntaba entre llantos.

-Llevarte a tu casa, solo eso.-

-Déjame, puedo irme en un taxi.- Se retiró con brusquedad del peli naranja.

-No quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero saber que llegaste bien a casa. Eres joven, hermosa y algo ingenua. Independiente de lo que pasó en la habitación, yo te respeto. No quiero que nadie se aproveche de ti y te hagan daño... me siento responsable, ¡Te quite la virginidad!, no quiero dejarte en la calle como si no fueras nada.-

-¿Hablas enserio? No deberías portarte así conmigo, no necesito tu lastima.¿Por qué lo haces?-

-Ya te dije hermosa, me siento responsable. Es todo.-

La peli naranja sin más opciones entro al auto, estaba demasiado cansada y ya era muy tarde. El doctor le encargó buscar buena música para el camino a casa, el recorrido fue tranquilo definitivamente se comportó como un caballero, hablaron un par de trivialidades de la cuales se rieron a carcajadas, él le contó que tenía 2 hermanas que eran mayores que ella, la peli naranja entendió el sentimiento protector del doctor, se ofreció que si algún día tenía algún problema de salud podía buscarlo, también le contó que su padre era algo intenso, sobre todo con sus hermanas mellizas que aún vivían con él, hasta que por fin habían llegado a casa de la peli naranja.

-Bueno hermosa Orihime, hemos llegado a tu casa, cumplí mi promesa sana y salva.-

-Gracias Doctor Kurosaki.-

-Dime Ichigo, ¿Te puedo hacer una propuesta cero sexual?-

-Bueno de hacerla, la puedes hacer, yo veré si la acepto- Bajo la mirada un poco sonrojada.

-Jejeje amo como te sonrojas y justo donde tienes esa lindas pecas- Decía el peli naranja acariciando la larga cabellera naranja.

-No me cambies el tema, ¿Qué quieres? - Decía la peli naranja entre cerrando los ojos.

-Bueno, mira sé que te sonara raro, pero quiero ser tu amigo.-

-Lindo auto, siempre me han gustado el Camaro, ¿Qué modelo es este?

-Camaro SIX SS 2017, lo compre hace poco... Pero no me cambies el tema, si aceptas ser mi amiga te puedo recoger todos los días.

-Lo siento Ichigo-San, no puedo salir con clientes, además sería raro.

\- ¿Raro? Hermosa, raro sería que no quiera conocerte y no lo digo por lo que pasó, lo digo porque eres una buena chica, necesitas alguien que te quiera y hablo de tus sentimientos. Mira hermosa, ¿tú crees que todos los hombres van a ser como yo? No sabes los casos que he visto de prostitutas que llegan con lesiones hechas por sus clientes, tú no perteneces a ese mundo, tu eres un ángel.-

-Ichigo-San tengo gente que se preocupa por mí, enserio muchas gracias, pero no puedo.

-Hermosa Orihime, piénsalo, nos podemos comunicar a través de Rangiku. Te diré una última cosa. No soy tonto tengo 7 años más que tú, una jovencita que pasa una noche fuera de casa y nadie llama ni se angustia por su paradero no es normal. Yo antes de llegar al hotel a verme contigo me asegure que mis hermanas estaban en casa, así que espero que evalúes bien a esa "gente" que se preocupa por ti.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, la peli naranja abrió la puerta del auto, pero antes de salir, se giró y miro al peli naranja que tenía la mirada en el volante con frustración, se acercó a su rostro varonil y respiró ese aroma maderoso mezclado con el picante sudor que desprendía el doctor, besó su áspera mejilla y se despidió con un -Gracias Ichigo-san.-

El peli naranja quería salir tras ella y comerla a besos pero su cuerpo no se movía, se sintió como un tonto adolescente, trago grueso mientras veía como la hermosa peli naranja entraba a su apartamento, luego se puso en marcha a su casa, necesitaba dormir un rato o por lo menos intentar dormir.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

La peli naranja en pijama frente al espejo se veía aun sonrojada, no podía creer que había besado la mejilla del Doctor Kurosaki, luego imágenes de esa noche llegaron a su mente, como halago su cuerpo y esas gentiles caricias, se miró aún más roja, recordando esos besos sobre sus pecas ¿En serio le habían gustado tanto? Su novio siempre le decía que se maquillara, que esas pecas la hacían ver desaliñada, sobre todo cuando la llevaba a reuniones familiares donde su suegro a duras penas le dirigía el saludo.

 _-Que afortunada la chica que sea novia de Ichigo-San, es muy gentil y se ve que tiene una familia genial por lo poco que me contó, además me dijo que era la primera vez que hacía esto ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?, ¿Tendría curiosidad? o tal vez lleva mucho tiempo sin novia. Bueno me voy a dormir tengo que ir más tarde a comprar las dichosas pastillas y la pomada, sobre todo necesito hablar con Rangiku-San.-_

La peli naranja intento dormir, pero aun sentía sobre su cuerpo los besos y las caricias del doctor, dio vueltas en la cama hasta que pudo conciliar el sueño, un sueño donde Kurosaki Ichigo estaba presente.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

El peli naranja entró a su apartamento tirando las llaves sobre la mesa del recibidor, sintió como Kon, un pequeño perro de raza Löwchen lo saludaba con efusividad para luego intentar hacerle el amor a su zapato, así era siempre que llegaba, a ratos le irritaba tener un perro con ese lívido a pesar que era castrado. Pero el pequeño Kon no podía vivir sin él, desde que lo rescato de las calles no se despega ni un segundo del peli naranja cuando está en casa.

-Oye Kon cuando traiga a Orihime, espero que no intentes hacerle esto. ¿ok?-

El pequeño perro solo ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Qué dices?¿Que quien es Orihime? Pues la futura madre de mis hijos.-

El pequeño Kon solo lo miraba fijamente, mientras el peli naranja se ponía en cuclillas para acariciar su cabeza.

-Sí, mi pequeño y feo amigo, la encontré, me regalo la mejor noche de mi vida.- Le contó suspirando.

Kon empezó a mover la cola.

-Gracias amigo. Pero no te contaré detalles, solo te diré que beso mi mejilla y me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo.-

El pequeño perro empezó a oler las manos del peli naranja para luego lamerlas mientras movía la cola.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa pervertido? Orihime es solo mía, me voy a bañar, aunque no quiero que su aroma se vaya de mi cuerpo, pero si no lo hago vas a violarme como a todos los juguetes que te he comprado.-

El peli naranja se ducho mientras pensaba en lo lindo que fue ver a Orihime, sintió como el jabón ardió en su espalda, recordó los suspiros y gemidos de su Hime mientras él la tomaba como suya, todas esas imágenes lo pusieron duro de nuevo, obligándolo a atender su erección mientras pensaba en la hermosa Orihime y él haciendo el amor bajo la ducha.

Esa mañana el Doctor Kurosaki durmió acompañado como siempre por su "feo y pervertido perro" como él le decía, pero también lo acompañaba mucha tranquilidad, tranquilidad que no tenía desde el día que su prometida se fugó con su amante, dejándolo solo en el altar.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

3:00 pm Hospital de Karakura.

Un sonriente peli naranja tomaba un café en la cafetería del hospital antes de iniciar turno, estaba algo agotado pero feliz, tan feliz que sabía que podía soportar la larga jornada que le esperaba.

-¿Y esa sonrisa? ¿Tan bueno fue?-

El peli naranja levantó la mirada para ver de quien provenía esa voz, su alto y pelirrojo amigo, que lo miraba expectante por información.

Abarai Renji era amigo del Doctor Kurosaki desde el colegio, él y su esposa Rukia más conocida como "La enana", estaban muy preocupados por cómo su amigo tomó todo lo ocurrido el día de la fallida boda "Kurosaki y Dokugamine", después de ese día el Doctor cayó en depresión, donde pasó tres semanas sin salir de su departamento, no volvió a su trabajo, y si no fuera porque Uryuu Ishida intervino ante su padre el director del hospital de Karakura, hace rato estaría desempleado por no presentarse durante casi 2 meses.

-Hola Renji ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te sientes mal?-

\- ¿Qué yo qué hago aquí? ¿TU QUE HACES AQUÍ? Rukia y Uryuu me llamaron, porque te vieron volver a trabajar después de casi dos meses y con una sonrisa de idiota enamorado.-

\- ¿Tanto se me nota Renji? - pregunto para luego beber un poco de café.

-Pues amigo, volviste a trabajar, tus ojos brillan y no dejas de sonreír. Nos estas asustando y sobre todo a Rukia porque ella no tiene ni idea de la chica que te pagamos Uryuu y yo.-

-Renji, la chica de ayer era Orihime, ella al parecer no me recuerda, con ella vivimos algo especial en el pasado, fue mi primer beso.

\- ¿QUE? No estoy entendiendo nada. Pensé que Riruka había sido la única mujer en tu vida, eran novios desde que tenías 21 años y jamás te vimos con otra chica, siempre fuiste un ñoño en el tema de salir con chicas. Además, la chica de ayer ¿No era virgen? Rangiku me dijo que tenía 18 años.-

-Así es Renji, Orihime tiene 18, soy su primer beso, su primer hombre y quiero ser el único.-

-Ichigo, creo que cometimos un error, no debimos pagarte esa chica.-

-Renji, ella es diferente.-

-Eso dijiste de Riruka y mira... Pero ok, digamos que te creo, "es diferente". ¿De dónde se conocen?-

\- Te contaré, ¿Recuerdas que hace como 5 años íbamos a montar bicicleta, pero yo no fui? Pues ese día yo atropelle a Orihime, se golpeó muy fuerte y se quebró su brazo.  
Ella tenía 13 años, la lleve a la clínica de mi papá, estuvo internada una semana, pero nadie iba por ella, los dos primeros días estaba inconsciente porque también tuvo una lesión en la cabeza, nada grave pero mi papá la tuvo sedada para trabajar mejor la inflamación.

No me despegué de ella ni por un segundo, era ver a mi mamá cuando estaba pequeña, con mi papá hablábamos del sorprendente parecido, hasta pensamos en que si nadie iba por ella la íbamos a adoptar.

Al tercer día despertó y me enamore, no lo tomes a mal, quería que fuera mi hermanita. Le daba de comer, jugaba con ella, dibujamos juntos. Fue la mejor semana de mi vida, esos ojos grises tan tiernos me tenía cautivado. Me sentía tan culpable por quebrar su bracito.

Un día le pregunté por su familia, me contó que tenía un hermano llamado Sora, estaba de luna de miel, ella no quería que lo llamara, porque él se iba preocupar y no iba a disfrutar el viaje que tanto planeó con su esposa. ¿No es una ternura?.

Cuando mi padre le dio de alta yo me hice cargo 2 semanas más de ella, le llevaba comida, la recogía del colegio, le lavaba su ropa, era su esclavo. No sabía qué hacer para recompensar que tenía su brazo roto.

Una noche mientras le leía un cuento, ella me declaro sus sentimientos, la verdad me causo mucha ternura, me hizo prometerle que la iba a esperar hasta que fuera mayor de edad para poder ser novios y esa noche nos dimos un beso, fue algo tierno, solo fue un pico corto para sellar la promesa.

La cosa es que yo le lleve flores y un pequeño peluche rosa al día siguiente, ella me entregó una carta donde decía que yo era su príncipe Naranja y que cuando tuviera 15 años tal vez Sora podía aceptar que fuéramos novios.

La visite una semana más donde la llenaba de regalos, no nos volvimos a dar besos, tenía claro que ella era una niña y la verdad el único sentimiento que ella despertaba en mí era ternura, la quería proteger, es todo.

La semana siguiente su hermano recibió una oferta importante en una firma de abogados, se la llevó. Nunca más la volví a ver hasta anoche.

La verdad fui a ese hotel con la clara idea de decirle a esa desconocida que se fuera, que tomara el dinero y se retirara de ese mundo, ofrecerle mi ayuda y ya.

Pero cuando vi a Orihime cruzar la puerta, de inmediato supe que era ella, su cuerpo ya está muy desarrollado pero aún conserva esa cara de angel, le hice un par de preguntas para cerciorarme que era ella y mi corazón se quería salir del pecho, volvió a mí, el destino me la trajo de vuelta.

Ella no me recordó, pero estoy seguro que le guste, aún se sonroja cuando la miro fijo a hermosos ojos grises y tiene esas tiernas pecas, recuerdo que me contaba como la molestaban por su cabello naranja y sus pecas, ¿Sabes? ella es una muñeca inocente, no tiene idea la envidia que despierta en otras chicas.

No te diré muchos detalles, pero hicimos el amor casi hasta el amanecer. Ella me dio esa razón por que volver a luchar, hoy pienso que la relación con Riruka fue una estupidez, jamás debí enamorarme de una mujer tan superficial y menos una mujer presentada por Uryuu Ishida.

-Zanahoria ¿Tu primer beso fue los 20 con una niña de 13?-

-No lo veas así Renji me haces sentir mal. Ahora ella tiene 18, ya es diferente.-

-Lo que más me aterra es que fue a tus 20, Rukia y yo nos dábamos besos desde los 10 jajajaja.-

-jajajajaja y muchas veces tuve que quemar las sabanas de mi casa, sin saber qué cochinadas hacían ustedes cuando se quedaba a dormir y mi papá de celestino, ese intenso nunca va a cambiar ¿Qué pensará cuando le presenté a mi Hime?-

-Que eres un lolicon.-

-¡Ja! Mira quien habla, por lo menos mi Hime ya tiene 18 y cuerpo de mujer, pero Rukia con 25, una hija y aun con cuerpo de niña de 10 años, es que ni la estatura le ayuda. Cuando Ichika tenga 15 años, Rukia va parecer la hija jajajaja.-

-Bueno amigo mas respeto para la mamá de tu sobrina, sabes que Ichika tiene apenas un año, pero te adora y a ese feo perro que tienes en casa.-

-Tienes razón, ya quiero que Hime los conozca. Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ella y yo lo hicimos anoche pero no me dejó besarla en la boca, eso me inquieta un poco.-

-Tal vez tiene novio.-

-La voy a investigar, necesito saber que es de su vida, afortunadamente tengo la dirección de su casa, así es más fácil para el investigador que pienso contratar.-

-jajaja ¿Estas bromeando verdad?-

-No, Renji. Hablo muy enserio, quiero saber de su vida y que este bien, no sé por qué ya no vive con Sora y si está en la prostitución es porque tiene problemas, aunque ella ya no me ame o no me quiera aceptar, la pienso ayudar.-

-Ok, recuerda muy bien esas palabras que tú mismo acabas de decir. ¡No te quiero ver de intenso tratando de que esa chica se enamore de ti!-

El par de amigos hablaron un rato más, el pelirrojo prometió ayudarlo y guardar el secreto por lo menos hasta que todo estuviera claro, a menos de que su amigo cometiera una estupidez con la chica que "acababa de conocer". El peli naranja le contó con más detalle cosas muy puntuales que vivió con la pequeña peli naranja en el pasado, su princesa favorita, color favorito, materia favorita, el nombre de sus amigas, comida y sabor favorito, el gran amor que sentía por su hermano, las 5 profesiones que iba estudiar cuando se graduara del colegio. Todos esos datos y la cara iluminada del peli naranja, cautivo a Renji.

-Bien zanahoria feliz, la chica es especial, te ayudare. ¿Pero cómo piensas ayudarla? Es muy probable que esta noche ya tenga otro cliente.-

-Eso es ya lo tengo pensado, amigo rábano.-

El peli naranja tomó su celular busco entre sus contactos y marcó el botón de llamar, acercó el celular al oído esperando respuesta. El pelirrojo solo lo observaba curioso.

 _-¿Hola?_

 _-Hola Rangiku-san. Soy Kurosaki Ichigo ¿Cómo se encuentra esta tarde?_

 _-Ohhh, Doctor Kurosaki, que alegría escuchar tu voz. Dime ¿A qué se debe tu llamada paso algo ayer? ¿O quiere conocer a otra de nuestras chicas? Tengo chicas muy lindas, tal vez no como Orihime pero sí mucho más expertas y juguetonas-_ Se sentía el tono juguetón en la voz de la Rubia.

 _-No te preocupes Rangiku-San todo estuvo más que perfecto ayer. No estoy interesado en conocer alguna chica, no dudo que deben ser hermosas pero no me interesa. Iré al grano, mi llamada de hoy si tiene que ver con Orihime._

 _-¿Qué hizo es niña?-_ su voz cambió drásticamente a una de preocupación.

 _-Tranquila, solo llamo para hacerte una propuesta, quiero negociar la absoluta exclusividad con la hermosa Orihime Inoue._

 ** _-.-.-.-.-_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **¿Qué les pareció? Si tienen alguna sugerencia con tranquilidad pueden dejar una Review. Les tengo un par de preguntas pero antes de eso les comento que no tengo muy claro qué rumbo tomará este fic ya que lo quiero escribir de forma improvisada, lógicamente va ser Ichihime, pero a lo que me refiero es que quiero ir creando la historia a medida que la vaya publicando así que si tienes alguna idea para este fic con gusto la tendre encuenta, eso si, la pareja final es Ichihime y lógicamente tengo claro la base de la historia, pero si tienen una idea la puedo agregar :)**

 **ahora si las preguntas:**

 **¿Quien crees que es el novio de Hime?**

 **¿Y por qué crees que dejaron a Ichigo plantado en el altar?**

 **¿Qué crees que pasará en el siguiente capítulo o que quieres que pase?**

 **No olvides dejar Review para saber si te gusta la historia un beso ("3")**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, aquí tienes una nueva entrega de esta Noob en fanfics. jejeje**

 **Advertencias: Tiene OoC,contiene lemon y puede contener lenguaje fuerte.**

 **Disclamer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. La historia es mía.**

 **Antes de que leas este capítulo, quiero aclarar un par de cosas.**

 ***Como dice el titulo, este capítulo va contar un poco la historia de Hime, pero aquí, no va contar la razón por la que no recuerda a Ichigo, por que si, existe una razón por la cual no lo recuerda. (En este capítulo va aparecer el peluche que Ichigo le regalo)**

 ***Más adelante voy a revelar quién es el novio de Hime, solo te digo que en este capítulo lo vas a odiar, también te quiero advertir que en este capítulo Hime va ser algo tonta o más bien muy ingenua pero al final te aclaro el por qué.**

 ***Espero actualizar cada semana, el día exacto no lo se, pero tratare de que sea cada semana ya sea jueves, viernes o sábado.**

 **Este cap lo quiero dedicar a mi amado murciélago que ayer pasó a la semifinal del un torneo de starcraft II *w* (Le digo murcielago por que somos muy fans de Batman)**

 **Lo demás que tenga que contarte y agradecimientos al final del capítulo, por ahora espero que lo disfrutes y perdona los errores.**

* * *

 **Sin Derecho A Tus Besos**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Inoue Orihime**

Orihime Inoue, 18 años, cabello castaño naranja, ojos grises y un cuerpo envidiado por los mismos dioses. Trabaja como cajera en una pastelería muy popular en Karakura, su sueño es ser maestra de primaria, adora trabajar con niños, pero en su vida nada ha salido como ella esperaba.

Vivió en Karakura hasta los 13 años, luego por motivos del trabajo su hermano Sora se la llevó a Tokio, terminó sus estudios a sus 17 años, tenía muchas ganas de iniciar una carrera universitaria pero Sora quería que su hermanita fuera abogada como él, además que no la dejaba tener amigos, todo chico que llegaba a casa buscando a la dulce peli naranja, salía minutos más tarde huyendo de Sora Inoue, no es que sea un hombre peligroso pero ningún hombre era digno de su dulce hermanita.

La peli naranja era tía de una niña de 2 años, pensó que Sora al ser padre, se iba preocupar más por su hija que por su hermana, pero esto no pasó, el abogado vivía muy pendiente de sus tres amores, su esposa Lily, su hija Ayame y su hermana.

Realmente Orihime amaba a su hermano, cuñada y sobrina, en vacaciones conoció a un chico presentado por su amiga Tatsuki, a la peli naranja nunca le había importado tener novio, ni que su hermano le espantara chicos de su vida, pero este pretendiente era diferente, ella se dejó seducir por su caballerosidad y esos lindos ojos azules.

Sora al enterarse, discutió fuerte con su hermana, pues conocía muy bien a la familia de aquel joven, sabía que esa familia jamás la iba a aceptar y muy probablemente ese chico solo quería jugar con ella, la discusión fue de tal tamaño que Sora, el hombre dulce y consentidor se atrevió a abofetearla.

La peli naranja estaba muy dolida por la actitud de su hermano y demasiado deslumbrada por su enamorado, tanto así que se fue a Karakura para estar más cerca de su amor.

Las cosas no fueron fáciles, sin ser mayor de edad consiguió trabajo en la pastelería más prestigiosa de Karakura, gracias a los contactos de su novio que también le ayudó a encontrar un lindo apartamento, la peli naranja se sentía agradecida pero el tiempo empezó a pasar y la desilusión golpeó su corazón.

Una tarde después de escuchar a sus compañeras sobre las citas románticas que tenían con sus respectivos novios, los detalles y los besos que se daban a escondidas en cada esquina de la ciudad, pensó que era hora de premiar a su novio, ya que ni siquiera se habían dado un beso.

Para la peli naranja su novio era un dios, refinado, estudiado, apuesto, inteligente y estudioso. Tantas cualidades la hacen pensar que su actitud un tanto frívola y la falta de atención hacia ella son naturales de una persona que está destinada al éxito, cuando él le pide que no se vista de forma reveladora por que se ve vulgar lo hace solo para enseñarle a vestir elegante, cuando la hace comprar maquillaje costoso para cubrir sus pecas lo hace para que su piel se vea más sana, cuando le recomienda cuidar su alimentación por que se ve muy gorda, ella siente que lo hace para cuidar su salud.

 _–Mi novio solo quiere que yo me vea bien a su lado, él no quiere que nadie me diga nada malo o me hagan un desplante cuando me presente como su esposa.-_ Ese era su pensamiento para evitar que esos comentarios ácidos desgarren su corazón.

Se había matado de hambre 3 meses, ese día pidió la tarde libre en su trabajo, tenía todo planeado, Orihime Inoue le iba dar el primer de muchos besos a su amado, con su traje de enfermera sexy oculto bajo su abrigo, estaba dispuesta a entregarse por completo. Luego de verificar que su novio estaba en su apartamento solo, se dispuso a entrar al edificio donde este vivía.

Pudo engañar al portero fingiendo que era una inquilina más, cuando llegó al último piso, abrió la puerta del apartamento con la copia de la llave, que hábilmente tomó sin que su novio lo notara, caminó lentamente hasta la habitación intentando no hacer ningún ruido, abrió la puerta de la habitación lentamente para evitar que su novio se despertara bruscamente, pero antes de abrir la puerta completamente, fue sorprendida por una imagen y sonidos que no iba olvidar el resto de su vida, su amado estaba en la cama desnudo con una chica rubia, piel bronceada y muy voluptuosa.

Los sentimientos que inundan su corazón solo le permitieron tomar una foto, para luego huir de ese lugar.

Tal vez por esos sentimientos que la inundaba en ese momento o por la misma inmadurez, tomo esa foto y la envió a toda la familia de su novio acompañado de un "lindo" texto. _–A todos ustedes me han rechazado, se les hizo el milagro, al parecer la nueva si está a su nivel.-_ Luego de eso le envió un mensaje a su ex-novio. _–Veo que, lo "gorda" y vulgar te desagrada solo en mí, lamento dejar a mi familia por correr a tus pies. No quiero volver a saber de ti. HASTA NUNCA.-_

Horas más tarde allí estaba él, casi tumbando la puerta a golpes para hablar con la peli naranja, ella trataba de no hacer ruido, para que pensara que no estaba allí, luego de tres horas el ruido en la puesta cesó, cuando se acercó para verificar que ya no estaba, se dio cuenta que aún seguía allí, de pie con la mirada opacada. –Orihime, abre la puerta, sé que estás tras ella, puedo sentirte, necesitamos hablar.- Esa frase "puedo sentirte" hizo que el corazón de la peli naranja se acelerara, no quería ceder pero era tan joven e ingenua.

Pensó que lo mejor era actuar con madurez y para eso tenía que enfrentarlo, abrió la puerta con una expresión de superioridad para afrontar al hombre que había roto su corazón.

Después de varias horas de súplicas la peli naranja perdonó a su novio, él le explicó que no la podía besar ya que era una menor de edad y muchos menos tocarla, que esa mujer era solo para calmar los deseos carnales que todo hombre a su edad tenía, pero la dueña de su corazón y pensamientos era solo ella.

La tenía a sus pies, le prometió que cuando fuera el momento la iba a besar como nunca y que la haría su esposa, también le juro que se iba a guardar para ella, nunca más iba a ver a otras chicas. El novio de la peli naranja fue todo un experto en el arte de mentir, ella le creyó todo, tenía tanto miedo de fracasar y de perder a su hombre que lo perdono derritiéndose en sus brazos.

Cuando la peli naranja cumplió 18, su novio la invitó a cenar, pero no fue nada romántico, no la llenó de besos como le había prometido, solo le reclamo que su familia aún seguía molesta por la foto y el mensaje, también le reclamó por ser mayor de edad y no iniciar una carrera universitaria.

La peli naranja le comentó lo difícil que era vivir sola, todos los gatos básicos, más la ropa de marca que tenía que comparar, para que no se viera mal al lado de él. El chico solo le respondió –Si no puedes estar a mi nivel, lo mejor será que vuelvas con tu hermano para que se siga manteniendo.-

La peli naranja se sentía frustrada, sabía que su novio no tenía por qué mantenerla ni ayudarle con los gastos, pero la llenaba de tristeza su dura forma de ser, él tuvo quien lo apoyara económicamente cuando estaba en la universidad además que ya tenía su carrera y un gran empleo. Y ella estaba en otra ciudad sin familia, tratando de mantener una vida de lujos que no podía costear para complacer a un novio que rara vez podía ver y todo esto seria mas facil de sobrellevar si el solo fuera un poco mas cariñoso con ella.

Después de ese día la peli naranja trato de buscar un mejor empleo para poder entrar a la universidad y salir de deudas, si muchas deudas. La peli naranja se endeudo demasiado tratando de costear la lujosa vida que su novio le exigía, durante ese año ya se había cambiado de casa 2 veces y donde vivía actualmente ya debía 4 meses y tenía fecha de desalojo.

Una mañana llegó el dueño para darle el ultimátum solo 3 días para buscar un nuevo hogar. Decirle a su novio no era una opción, esa mañana lloró hasta llegar a su trabajo.

En la puerta de la pastelería estaba una rubia, alta, ojos azules y cuerpo voluptuoso acompañada por un niño de cabellos plateados ojos azules al igual que la rubia y algo gruñón. La peli naranja los saludó amablemente, ya eran clientes conocidos, Rangiku era una mujer muy amable que junto a su hijo Toshiro iban todas las mañanas por unas galletas de avena.

Ya dentro de la pastelería la rubia no le quitaba la mirada mientras comía las galletas junto a su hijo, eso tenía algo incómoda a la peli naranja pero lo más probable es que haya notado que estuvo llorando. La rubia vio la oportunidad, aprovechó que el negocio estaba aún solo y le preguntó por los rastros de lágrimas aún en su rostro.

Horas más tarde la rubia la miraba sorprendida, no podía creer por todo lo que estaba pasando esa chica, la peli naranja estaba tan ahogada en problemas y soledad que la rubia le pareció una buena persona en quien confiar.

La rubia le confió parte de su historia, le contó que era madre soltera, que Toshiro era un chico superdotado, que los gastos de su escolaridad eran altos, el padre de Toshiro era un hombre que se movía en ambiente político y cuando ella quedó embarazada, el hombre se fue aceptando un contrato en Tokio con Aizen Sosuke y jamás supo de él, solo cuando lo ve por televisión.

Por problemas económicos se casó con un hombre que conoció estando en su último ciclo de embarazo, este le dio el apellido a Toshiro pero el hombre la golpeaba y trataba a su hijo de bastardo, cuatro año después ese hombre falleció de cirrosis, dejándola sola a cargo de un negocio en quiebra que ella misma levantó.

La rubia ofreció prestarle dinero para ponerse al día con la renta, al principio la peli naranja le dio pena recibir la ayuda, pero la rubia le inspiró tanta confianza que terminó aceptando. Pasaron las semanas y se hicieron muy amigas, la peli naranja vio en la rubia casi una madre.

Pero tanta amabilidad tenía un precio, un día la rubia le confesó porqué era tan solvente económicamente, le habló de su negocio Haineko le ofreció trabajo allí, le mostró cuanto podía ganarse en una noche, la peli naranja agradeció por la oferta, pero la rechazó, la amistad con la rubia siguió intacta y poco a poco se fue poniendo al día con los pagos del préstamo.

Llegó el año nuevo y aun la peli naranja no conseguía un empleo y necesitaba entrar a la universidad urgente.

Su amado novio la llevó a una fiesta familiar, pero antes de eso la acompañó a comprar un vestido y arreglar su cabello. La familia de su novio la miraba despectivamente al parecer nunca sería digna de esta prestigiosa familia.

Hubo un momento esa noche que sorprendió a la peli naranja, su novio la alejó de la multitud para llevarla a un jardín donde la abrazo, beso su frente y halago lo hermosa que lucía. La peli naranja quería llorar y no soltar los brazos de su amado. Uno de los empleados de su "adorado suegro" los sacos del mágico momento, diciéndoles que necesitaban estar en un anuncio importante.

La peli naranja no lo podía creer, se sentía estúpida, su suegro le presento una chica a su novio diciéndole que era la hija de un importante farmaceuta y que harían muy buena pareja, definitivamente la chica era hermosa, tan hermosa que su novio se sonrojo al verla. La peli naranja dio unos pasos atrás para alejarse, los miro desde la distancia y lo entendió, esa chica es del mismo nivel de su amado, es linda, refinada, sus curvas no son tan vulgares, su cabello negro la hace ver una mujer bella sin ser tan llamativa.

La peli naranja abandonó la fiesta, para ella fue la peor fiesta de año nuevo de su vida, al día siguiente recibió un mensaje de su novio reclamando lo grosera que fue, al irse sin despedir.

Ya estaba decidido iba hacer lo que fuera porque su novio se diera cuenta que ella también podía ser una mujer refinada, sin ayuda de papi y mami iba a pagar su universidad. Lo pensó una semana más, pero estaba muy segura, tomó su celular y llamó a Rangiku para aceptar su oferta.

En pocos días ya tenía el cliente, la paga había sido impresionante, tenía mucho miedo, pero estaba muy aburrida de ser la chica tonta de la historia.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

Apartamento de Orihime Inoue 3:00 pm

La peli naranja se levantó un poco más recuperada de la noche anterior, mientras bebía un jugo de naranja recordó las caricias del doctor, esos ojos chocolates y esa linda sonrisa, y allí estaba de nuevo ese mareo acompañado de un corazón acelerado, la peli naranja puso su mano sobre el pecho y respiro profundo ¿Qué era esa sensación? Recordó las palabras del doctor "No todos son como yo" definitivamente tenía razón, no es que conociera mucho de hombres, pero juntando la información que Rangiku le daba y la forma de ser de su novio, Kurosaki Ichigo era un príncipe, acarició sus labios mientras recordaba ese beso que le dio en la mejilla al doctor.

La intimidad de la peli naranja se humedece recordando el cuerpo del doctor y el de ella unidos entregándose al placer, se regañó a sí misma por esos pensamientos, es que ni su novio la ponía así. Reviso su celular para verificar que su novio no le envió ni un solo mensaje. Abrió Line y lo busco en sus contactos.

 _-Buenas tardes cariño, te tengo una gran noticia.-_ le envió un osito con corazones.

La aplicación mostraba a su novio en línea, pero este no abrió su mensaje, la peli naranja pensó que tal vez había dejado la aplicación abierta, él era un hombre muy ocupado.

Se arregló para salir, ese día tenía muchas cosas que hacer, afortunadamente era su día libre en la pastelería, primero fue a la universidad para ponerse al día con todo lo necesario para su matrícula, la cara de la peli naranja ya era conocida, trato en varias oportunidades de aplicar a una beca, pero lastimosamente había sido rechazada. Ese día era diferente, se sentía feliz estaba dando en primer paso de un largo camino que tenía que recorrer para lograr el sueño de ser maestra.

Minutos más tarde pasó por una farmacia y compró todo lo que el Doctor Kurosaki le había dejado en las notas, el chico de la farmacia la desnudo con la mirada, ella rápidamente salió del lugar, realmente no entendía por qué muchos hombres la miraban así, tal vez su novio tenía razón, ella tenía una figura demasiado vulgar.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

Haineko 5:00 pm

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde, peli naranja miro a todos lados antes de entrar a Haineko, no quería que nadie la viera entrando a un lugar así.

La rubia la recibió feliz, la abrazo y la felicito por su primer cliente satisfecho. Le contó que el Doctor Kurosaki se había comunicado dos horas antes y que le había agradado mucho el servicio. La peli naranja se sonrojo mientras preguntaba ¿Si el Doctor había entrado en detalles? La rubia negó con la cabeza mientras reía. –Niña, hombres como el doctor Kurosaki son muy reservados.-

La peli naranja le contó la experiencia, lógicamente en una versión muy censurada, saco las pastillas para preguntarle a la rubia como tomarlas.

La rubia después de todo lo contado por la joven chica, tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos pensando en la extraña actitud del doctor, después de unos minutos suspiro y dijo –Es un príncipe azul o es gay.- Su expresión cambió a una de serenidad.

La rubia le dijo que tenía que contarle una cosa respecto al doctor, pero en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para la peli naranja, cuando vio a la mujer que se acercó a Rangiku en toples pidiendo ayuda con su tanga de lentejuelas.

Era ella, la mujer rubia de cuerpo bronceado y curvas llamativas. La imagen de su novio y esa chica en la cama llegaron a su mente, en ese momento pensó que esa chica y ella no eran tan diferentes, tal vez ella también estaba en problemas y necesitaba el dinero, sintió mucha ira hacia su novio, prefería pagar para que otra lo tocara y a ella ni la besaba.

La peli naranja miro en lugar mientras Rangiku y la rubia bronceada hablaban, había chicas lindas por todos lados muy ligeras de ropa, algunas en toples.

La peli naranja se sintió intimidada por el ambiente de lugar, volvió a prestar atención a la conversación de las rubias que estaba por terminar, cuando vio que las rubias se dieron un ligero beso en la boca, la peli naranja se sorprendió tanto casi se cae de la silla causando que Rangiku se riera a carcajada. –Tienes que acostumbrarte niña, aquí todas me dan amor.- Decía la rubia jugando con su cabello y mirando el trasero de la rubia bronce mientras se alejaba.

¿Q-qué me ibas a contar de doctor Kurosaki?- Cambio en tema la peli naranja.

-¿Te quedo interesando mucho el doctorcito verdad? Preguntaba la rubia de modo juguetón.

La peli naranja solo la miró entrecerrando lo ojos.

-uy niña te vas arrugar. El asunto es que el doctor Kurosaki me llamó hace como dos horas para verte mañana en la mañana, al parecer te quiere hacer una propuesta.-

La peli naranja estaba sorprendida, trato de hablar, pero tenía un nudo en su garganta, en su estómago sentía como se le hacía agujero ¿Acaso se convertirá en un hollow, como los personajes del manga que lee cada semana?

-Niña, pero dime algo... ¿Qué te pasa?-

-N-no quiero v-volverlo a ver, búscame otro cliente Rangiku-San-

-¿Estás loca niña? Lo mejor que te puede pasar es que el doctor Kurosaki te siga buscando, ojalá se convirtiera en un cliente exclusivo ¿Te lo imaginas? Con lo bien que paga por ti. Míralo desde este punto ¿Qué prefieres engañar a tu novio con un solo chico que está guapo o con miles de hombres feos todas las noches que tienen fetiches extraños?-

-E-es que... él es muy extraño Rangiku-San, no sé cómo explicarte.-

-Mira niña, ojalá se enamore de ti, él te puede ofrecer mejor vida y de paso te hace olvidar del tonto que tienes por novio, ese niño no te conviene. Espero que mañana el doctor Kurosaki te folle bien rico, a ver si te saca ese tonto de la cabeza.-

-¡Q-qué cosas dice Rangiku-San!- La peli naranja no podía estar más roja, en el fondo también deseaba que las palabras de su jefe Rangiku fueran ciertas.

La rubia le explico cómo tomar los anticonceptivos, le contó que Hisagi uno de los encargados de seguridad la iba a llevar mañana en la mañana al encuentro, al parecer la seguridad de la peli naranja fue una de las exigencias del doctor.

 **-.-.-.-**

La peli naranja llegó a casa se acostó en la cama abrazando al peluche rosa con el que siempre dormía, su teléfono vibró y allí estaba un mensaje de su novio.

 _-Hola, dime.-_

¿Eso era todo? No se veían hace días y no habían hablado en todo el día ¿y solo eso? La peli naranja respiro con frustración para luego responder.

 _-Es una gran noticia, me gustaría darla en persona. ¿Nos vemos mañana?-_

 _-Nena, esta semana ando muy ocupado, ¿podemos vernos después?-_

 _-Pero es solo un momento, tu nunca tienes tiempo para mí. TnT-_

 _-No empieces Orihime, sabes que me voy a enojar.-_

 _-¿Sabes? A veces pienso... ¿Por qué seguimos juntos? No tienes idea cuanto te necesito.-_

 _-Ya deja tanto drama Orihime, necesitas hacer algo con tu tiempo libre, yo trabajo como loco por nuestro futuro, mientras tu solo te haces la víctima.-_

 _-¿Víctima? D: Jamás he actuado como una víctima, solo te pedí un poco de tiempo, no la vida entera. Pero claro, como no soy la rubia bronceada, que te pide dinero por un acoston o la hija del farmaceuta por la que me ignoraste en la fiesta de año nuevo.-_

 _-Eso es pasado. Si no eres capaz de perdonar y seguir adelante avísame, yo ya te pedí perdón, estoy haciendo las cosas bien y no pienso rogarte para que te quedes a mi lado.-_

 _-Tienes razón, tengo que pensar y reevaluar muchas cosas. Que te rinda o descanses porque no tengo ni idea de donde estas o que haces.–_

La peli naranja dejo el celular a un lado y lloró hasta dormirse, así era su relación con aquel chico, siempre que hablaban su corazón terminaba desgarrado era un dolor insoportable, no como aquella sensación que el doctor despertaba.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

A la mañana siguiente iba en camino hacia el hotel, la peli naranja llevaba un aura de tristeza y sus ojos aun algo hinchados por llorar. Al parecer el lugar quedaba a las afueras de Karakura, Hisagi le explicaba que la iba a esperar hasta que ella saliera, si se le presentaba alguna emergencia lo podía buscar, la peli naranja le agradeció la amabilidad.

Hisagi tenía un aspecto rudo, pero en realidad era un chico muy agradable y servicial, sobre todo con la jefa Rangiku, siempre la miraba como si ella fuera algo muy preciado, no era una mirada de gratitud, la peli naranja era muy inexperta en descubrir los sentimientos en los demás, pero ella siendo tan despistada noto que esa mirada era de amor y un amor muy puro.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

8:00 am Hotel Internacional Las Noches.

Cuando llego al hotel quedó cautivada, era tan exóticos definitivamente era del gusto de la peli naranja, se anunció, tardó unos minutos en subir a la habitación al parecer su "cliente" estaba dormido.

La peli naranja llamó a la puerta esperando la voz del doctor invitándole a seguir, pero no fue así, él mismo le abrió la puerta, estaba sin camisa su cabello estaba alborotado más de lo normal, tenía su mirada somnolienta, aún así, le regalo una gran sonrisa invitándole a pasar.

La peli naranja entró a la habitación, el doctor la tomó de la cintura girándola para quedar cara a cara, le dio un abrazo, tomándola del mentón beso su nariz –Buenos días, hermosa Orihime.- La peli naranja suspiro suavemente, su sonrojo no tardó en aparecer cuando escucho las palabras que el doctor le dijo al oído –Te necesito Orihime.- La peli naranja sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía, ella también lo necesitaba.

Se alejó un poco del doctor y empezó a quitarse el vestido color menta que llevaba puesto, el doctor le tomó sus manos impidiéndole continuar, la peli naranja sorprendida lo miro muy confusa, solo le dijo que tenían todo el tiempo, primero quería invitarla a desayunar.

Llegaron al último piso del hotel, era una gran terraza con una vista hermosa, la peli naranja se sentía a gusto, era tan tranquilo.

El doctor acomodo el cabello que el viento alboroto en su acompañante, tomaron una mesa y uno sentado al frente del otro solo se dedicaban miradas tímidas por parte de la peli naranja y coquetas por parte del doctor, estuvieron así mientras llegaba la comida.

Apenas iba a empezar a comer cuando el doctor lo noto, los ojos hinchados de la peli naranja, y rompió el silencio preguntándole por la pomada y los anticonceptivos, la peli naranja nerviosa le explico que Rangiku ya le había dejado claro cómo tomarlas.

El doctor estudió por un rato más las acciones de la peli naranja, al parecer su tristeza no era nada relacionado con el _-¿Qué será?-_ Esa la pregunta rondaba su mente. le hizo un par de preguntas más, por su salud, economía, estudio, pero a todo contestó con un sincero –Todo está bien.-

El doctor pensó que si quería respuestas tenía que ser director, dejó los cubiertos a un lado y se estiró un poco para tomar el rostro de la peli naranja, se veía tan hermosa a pesar de sus ojos ligeramente hinchados, no usaba maquillaje y ese vestido la hacía ver un ángel, al doctor le agradó que su sugerencia de que no se disfrazará de callejera, fuera escuchada.

Aun con las manos en el rostro de la peli naranja se miró a sí mismo, su camisa por fuera, ya que se la puso para desayunar, se preguntó si en su cara se le notaba el cansancio y el trasnocho de la jornada laboral, luego se preguntó si Orihime notaba lo agotado que se sentía.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando hermosa Orihime?-

La peli naranja lo miró fijamente a los ojos con sorpresa, retiró suavemente las manos del doctor de su rostro y negó con la cabeza mientras continuaba su desayuno.

-Confía en mí, hermosa.-

-N-no es importante, s-solo vi una p-película triste.- Mintió la peli naranja.

-Pensé que te pasaba algo, me preocupaste, hermosa.- sonreía con tranquilidad el doctor.

El doctor aliviado empezó a crear una conversación, le contó que el hotel se llamaba las noches por que ver las estrellas en esa terraza era como estar flotando con ellas. -Los comprobaremos algun dia- dijo el doctor guiñando, le contó que trabajó muchas horas, la peli naranja le prestaba mucha atención a cada uno de los gestos del doctor.

 _-Las cosas serían muy diferentes si mi novio fuera asi.-_

La peli naranja le preguntó por el paciente que el doctor le estaba contando. Y cuando se disponían a ir a la habitación, el mesero les trajo un postre de fresa con salsa de chocolate.

-Disculpen señores, pero la pareja de ancianos de la otra mesa, les envían esto. Los felicitan por que ya no se ven parejas así de enamorados.- El mesero dejo el postre sobre la mesa y se retiró.

La peli naranja se sentía más nerviosa que nunca ¿Cómo así que enamorados?, el doctor solo sonreía mientras sus mejillas se tornaban algo rojas, se sintió expuesto ante la pareja de ancianos, la peli naranja tomó el postre y los divido en dos, y lo comieron en silencio dedicándose miradas pícaras.

En la habitación, no terminaron de entrar cuando el doctor empezó abrazar y besar a la peli naranja, se dirigieron a la cama, y antes de seguir quería dejarle algo claro.

-Hermosa, tengo que hablar algo importante contigo-

La peli naranja se sentó en la cama, arregló su vestido mientras miraba expectante al doctor.

-Le pedí Rangiku-San que me dejara hablar esto contigo, porque tu opinión me importa.- Se sentó al lado de la peli naranja y tomo su mano para besarla.

-¿Qué pasa Ichigo-San?- se atrevió a preguntar la tímida peli naranja. En realidad, ella no era tan tímida pero cuando tenía al doctor cerca su nerviosismo aumentaba al mil.

-Quiero exclusividad, no más clientes, solo yo. No me des una respuesta ahora, piénsalo.-

La peli naranja se sentía confundida, solo asintió.

-Rangiku-San ya esta enterada del tema, no tienes por que discutir esto con ella para tomar una decisión, quiero que lo pienses tu misma- El doctor acariciaba delicadamente el torso de la mano de su amantante.

-Está bien.- respondió en un susurro la pelinaranja apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del doctor.

El doctor se sintió satisfecho, al menos lo iba pensar y estaba seguro que la respuesta iba ser un sí.

Tomo del rostro a la peli naranja y la miro a los ojos por unos segundo, acarició con sus pulgares las mejillas y lentamente fue recorriendo con sus manos el suave cuello y hombros hasta bajar los tirantes del vestido, su tacto era tan delicado y hábil que rápidamente la dejo ropa interior.

La peli naranja sentía que las manos del doctor limpiaba todo rastro de tristeza. Lentamente empezó a desabrochar la camisa del doctor, acaricio ese marcado su pecho logrando alterar su respiración, de forma juguetona jalo algunos bellos naranjas que hacían un camino en el marcado abdomen del doctor causando un gruño por parte de él.

El doctor Kurosaki se deshizo de su pantalón y bóxer, se arrojó a la cama, acomodo a la peli naranja sobre él. –Hermosa Orihime, hoy tú me vas hacer el amor, me muero de ganas por hacerte mía, pero estoy tan agotado que necesito que me ayudes.- El doctor estaba sonrojado, miro fijamente a los ojos de su amante y le guiño un ojo.

La peli naranja se sentía muy nerviosa pero también muy excitada, esa petición hizo que sus pantis blancos se humedecieran, respiro profundamente y se retiró el sostén, haciendo suspirar al doctor, pasó sus manos por el marcado pecho de su amante y se acercó para darle ligeros besos, este gesto hizo que el doctor apretara con fuerza las caderas de su amante.

La peli naranja se sentía atrevida, empezó a mover sus caderas rozando la erección palpitante, lamió el cuello del doctor pasando por la manzana de adán que vibraba con cada gruñido.

El doctor rogaba por atención a su dolorosa erección, la peli naranja haciendo a un lado sus pantis, lentamente fue envainando el miembro de su amante en su húmeda vagina.

Ver a la hermosa peli naranja tomar la iniciativa, aumentó la temperatura en el doctor. Las embestidas fueron aumentando, la peli naranja se sentía sucia y poderosa al mismo tiempo, ver la cara de placer del doctor mientras apretaba fuerte las sabanas con sus manos, araño un poco el marcado abdomen del doctor, sintió como el miembro de su amante crecía aún más en su interior.

-Acepta ser solo mía, Orihime.- Decía el doctor con la respiración entrecortada.

La peli naranja acercó su rostro un poco al del doctor, sus rostros se acercaban con cada embestida, la respiración errática de cada uno chocaba entre sí, y ocurrió, por un leve, muy leve momento, los labios de la pareja de amantes se encontraron en un fugaz roce.

La peli naranja sintió como su corazón se acelera, estuvo a punto de besar al doctor. Y allí estaba de nuevo, esas intensas ganas de "orinar", intentó retirarse, pero el doctor la tomó de las caderas con una mano y con la otra empezó a masajear el clítoris hinchado de su amante, ese toque hacía que todo su cuerpo se desconectara, no quería que el doctor dejará de crear esa sensación en ella.

El doctor se sentía extasiado, ver los gestos de la peli naranja con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas por la excitación, su cuerpo de diosa, sus pechos que bailaban al ritmo de cada embestida y como poco a poco se formaban perlas de sudor en su cremosa piel.

-¡Me encantas hermosas!-

Los halagos y las caricias del doctor, la llevaron al cielo, no aguanto más y estalló sobre él, humedeciendo su entrepierna y sabanas. el doctor tomó las manos de la peli naranja que estaban sobre su abdomen tratando de no marcarlo mientras se retorcía de placer por el orgasmo, la jalo con cuidado apoyándola sobre su cuerpo. -Me encanta como tu cuerpo reacciona a mí, hermosa Orihime.- acarició las mejillas sonrojadas de su amante. -¿Ya te dije que amo tus pecas?- ante esas palabras la peli naranja sonrió tímidamente.

El doctor se giró dejando a la peli naranja debajo de él, la tomó del mentón y la beso alrededor de sus labios sin tocarlos, esos besos acelero aun mas el corazón de la peli naranja, se retiró un poco para mírala tiernamente a los ojos y rompió sus pantis. -Ahora es mi turno mi hermosa Orihime.-

Beso su cuello, mientras la embestía, la peli naranja dejó escapar varios gemidos mientras mordía su labio inferior, el doctor se sentía palpitar dentro de ella anunciando que estaba a punto de eyacular, salió de ella y esparció su esencia en el vientre de la peli naranja.

Para la peli naranja fue una sensación nueva, sentir como el líquido caliente se esparcía en la piel de su abdomen, no le desagrado, no pudo evitar tocarlo con la yema de sus dedos aún temblorosos, sintió su consistencia y definitivamente no le desagrada, ese líquido provenía del doctor y nada que venía de él lograba desagradar a la peli naranja.

El doctor se acostó al lado de su amante, la atrajo más hacia él, la peli naranja miraba de reojo como el doctor con los ojos cerrados besaba su mejilla haciendo un camino de besos hasta su oído, -Gracias, me haces muy feliz.- le dijo el doctor abrazándola con más fuerza. ¿Por qué el doctor era tan perfecto? ¿Un hombre como el doctor Kurosaki se puede enamorar de una mujer como ella? La peli naranja se perdía en sus pensamientos mientras disfrutaba los mimos del doctor.

La peli naranja espero unos minutos, sintió como el doctor fue soltando el agarre, se puso de pie para ir al baño, pero él la tomó de la mano.

-Quédate un rato más.-

-No puedo, Hisagi me está esperando.-

-Ese Hisagi... ¿Es tu novio?-

-Es el chofer de Rangiku-San.-

-Dile que te vas a quedar una rato más aquí, abrazándome mientras duermo.-

-Enserio no puedo.-

La peli naranja se puso de pie y antes de entrar al baño se giró para mirar al doctor, su pecho dolió al verlo, el doctor estaba sonrojado, con aire de tristeza acariciaba el lado de la cama donde ella estaba acostada.

La peli naranja sintió unas ganas insaciables de volver a sentir su cuerpo desnudo rozar con el del doctor, esas ganas la llenaron de valentía.

-Acepto que seas mi único cliente con una condición-

-Pideme lo que quiera, hermosa Orihime.- Dijo el peli naranja sonriendo.

La peli naranja se sonrojó, bajó la mirada, jugó con sus dedos un momento, respiró profundo, miró nuevamente a los ojos del doctor que la miraba confuso, pero expectante.

-Q-qué te b-bañes c-conmigo.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

 **¿Qué te pareció? dime que también odiaste al novio de Hime, bueno ahora te explico por qué Hime se deja de su novio, primero por que es el primer novio que tiene, ella cree que como él no hay, tambien tiene miedo al fracaso y al estar sola, ella bien enamorada de él y él se aprovechó para matar su autoestima, esta situación es más real de lo que te puedes imaginar, así que chicas valorecen no importa si crees que estás sola, cuando te deshaces de gente tóxica, a tu vida llega mucha personitas linda a aportar. Hime va tener un cambio en este fic, poco a poco vas a ir viendo a la nueva Orihime.**

 **-Te cuento que la personalidad de Ichigo la base en un amigo que tengo, lo conozco de toda la vida y siempre ha sido un romántico, eso no quiere decir sea un cobarde, ¡Para nada! es un caballero de brillante armadura jejeje, se que puede ser algo rosa y hasta cliché, pero creo que ya existe mucho Ichigo canalla y tipo Christian Grey en los fic y es muy bueno, pero quería hacer una propuesta algo diferente, ahora no lo tomes a mal, no soy ni la primera ni la única que le pone una personalidad tierna a Ichigo. Se que les ha gustado este Ichigo ternurita.**

 **-No voy a profundizar mucho en la historia de los personajes secundarios ya que son solo eso, quiero que el enfoque sea en el Ichihime.**

 **-Bueno y para terminar de aclarar el por que no doy un dia exacto en el que actualice el fic es por que no es facil jajaja tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no creas, pensar y crear esta historia toma su tiempo, como te dije en la nota del anterior capítulo, esta historia es improvisada y la quiero ir construyendo poco a poco y reafirmó la historia es Ichihime, también espero poner algo de cítrico en todos los capitulos, espero escribir un lemon completo cuando la confianza entre Orihime hacia Ichigo se fortalezca.**

 **-También esas sensaciones extrañas que Orihime siente cuando piensa en Ichigo creo que están más que claro lo que significa. ;)**

 **-Me pidieron contar la historia de por que Ichigo no se caso y lo dejaron plantado, muchas gracias a la persona que me dio esa idea, ese será el tema del tercer capítulo.**

 **Quiero agradecer a: Sheblunar, Kurosaki Orihime, michelleuchiha14, chiwanko, Javi Corona, Nelly 3 por las lindas Review que dejaron tambien a las personas que dieron follow a la historia.**

 **Agradecimiento especial a** **Merry Beaker Fractale por darme tanto ánimo para empezar a escribir fics.**

 **un abrazo enorme, muchas gracias por leerme.**

 **no olvides dejar tu Review.**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencias: Tiene OoC, es AU, contiene lemon y puede contener lenguaje fuerte. No apto para menores.**

 **Disclamer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. La historia es mía.**

 **Hola, me tengo que excusar se que dije que a tardar el sábado tenían cap nuevo, pero ocurrió algo, no es malo, al final del capítulo te cuento, para compensar hice el capitulo mas largo. Por otro parte este capítulo es la vida de este Ichigo, recuerda que la personalidad de este Ichigo y su vida es diferente al canon.**

 **Este capítulo es largo por que tiene varias líneas de tiempo, empieza con el capítulo anterior, después nos vamos al pasado y termina con un salto del tiempo de tres semanas después.**

 **Agradecimientos y aclaraciones al final del capítulo, perdona los errores, espero que te guste.**

* * *

 **Sin Derecho A Tus Besos**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Kurosaki Ichigo**

Allí estaba él, acariciando los cabellos aún húmedos de su amante dormida sobre su pecho después de una candente ducha.

El doctor pensaba lo lindo que hubiera sido si el destino jamás se la hubiera arrebatado de las manos hace 5 años, si tan solo se hubiera quedado con él, esa peli naranja ahora en sus brazos hubiera sido la única mujer en su vida.

Tenerla en sus brazos era una sensación de plenitud, ver esa cara de ángel era todo para él, para cualquiera sonaría ridículo, pero estaba enamorado de esa linda chica, esa hermosa sonrisa lo llevo a preguntarse por los últimos años de su vida, porque él ha pasado por mucho, cerró sus ojos recordando el golpe más fuerte que ha recibido hasta hoy.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando el doctor Kurosaki tenía 14 años perdió a su madre Masaki en un accidente, él y sus hermanas mellizas Yuzu y Karin de solo 11 años, se encontraban en clases, ese día fue una tragedia para la familia Kurosaki, Isshin su padre tuvo que tomar desde ese momento, completamente solo las riendas del hogar, se prometieron como familia honrar la memoria de su madre y esposa saliendo adelante unidos.

Para el joven Kurosaki la partida de su madre fue muy dolorosa, agradece los minutos que la tuvieron con vida, tiempo suficiente para poder despedirse de él y su familia, Ichigo acercándose a su oído susurró –Mamá, puedes partir tranquila, tu crianza y amor me aran un hombre del cual te vas a sentir orgullosa desde donde estés, te lo prometo, gracias por todo te extrañaremos, pero estaremos bien.-

Esa imagen quedará grabada para siempre en su memoria, su madre sujetándolo de la mano, hablo por última vez –Hijo, ya estoy orgullosa de ti, mi familia es mi mejor orgullo, tenle paciencia a tu padre, intenta comprenderlo, cuida a tus hermanas y sobre todo, vive una vida que te haga realmente feliz.- Entonces la respiración de Masaki cada vez se hacía más débil, el agarre de su mano se fue debilitando, sus hermosos ojos brillantes poco a poco se opacaron.

Así fue la última vez que vio la sonrisa de su madre, el sol de su vida. El médico y las enfermeras entraron a la habitación cargados de aparatos, el médico repartía órdenes, una enfermera lo sacó de la habitación, en el pasillo lo esperaba su padre con sus dos hermanas en brazos, aunque no lo hablaran, todos tenían claro que estas palabras fueron la despedida.

Después de algunos minutos se presentó el doctor frente a ellos, se veía afligido por la noticia que estaba a punto de dar, el joven Kurosaki escucho una frase que no entendía, en una escena completamente irreal, pero ya no había nada que hacer, su hermosa madre la que todas las noches durante 14 años, llegaba a su habitación para cobijarlo, darle un beso en la frente, desearle dulces sueños y susurrarle que era su hijo consentido pero que guardará el secreto, había partido, ese hermoso ángel de cabellera castaña y ojos avellanos ya no volvería a casa de su mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En ese momento el doctor Kurosaki miró fijamente a la peli naranja con sus ojos chocolates aun húmedos y salió de tan triste recuerdo, esa imagen calma su dolido corazón, definitivamente no todo en su vida había sido malo, la abrazó con más fuerza respirando el aroma que su amante desprendía, estando así solo podía sentir paz, se sentía igual a cuando su mamá besaba su frente.

 _-Definitivamente soy tuyo para toda la vida, mi hermosa Orihime.-_

Miró el rostro relajado de la peli naranja, limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos y pensó que tal vez esa sensación era una señal de su mamá mostrándole lo mucho que se necesitan el uno al otro, porque si, él necesitaba a la peli naranja y esa expresión en el rostro de su amante demostraba que tal vez ella también necesitaba de él.

 _-Gracias mamá.-_

Recordó cuando Masaki falleció, siempre los rodeaba una fuerza que los mantenía unidos y como muchas personas fueron ángeles en sus vidas, como si hubieran sido enviados justo en el momento indicado.

Pensó que definitivamente Orihime volvió a sus brazos con ayuda de Masaki ¿Qué probabilidad existe, que tu primer amor vuelva a tus brazos y justo en el momento cuando más la necesitaba? Demasiada casualidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Según el tiempo pasaba para la familia Kurosaki era más fácil repartirse las cargas, Yuzu quiso encargarse de las cosas del hogar, Karin prefirió ayudar más a su padre con la clínica mientras Ichigo se repartía el tiempo en ayudar a sus dos hermanas.

El joven Kurosaki, se hizo cargo de sus hermanas, ganándose su confianza hasta llegar a ayudarlas con la charla de su primer periodo y escuchando sobre chicos, no es que a las mellizas les agradara la idea de contar con su hermano mayor para esas cosas, pero si lo prefieren por sobre su padre el rey del drama.

Esta convivencia con sus hermanas, lo hizo entender un poco más a las mujeres y solidarizarse, pero también se ganó la burla de sus dos mejores amigos que a pesar del intenso bullying siempre estaban allí para él.

Rukia Y Renji fueron un gran apoyo para la familia, eran amigos desde la primaria, después de la ausencia de Masaki, la pareja de amigos pasaban todas las tardes para tratar de animar a la familia, para el padre Kurosaki esos jóvenes eran dos hijos más que llenaban de alegría la casa, pero Ichigo sabía que había otro motivo, él sabía que se gustaban y como el hermano mayor de Rukia dueño de una prestigiosa cadena hotelera jamás iba a permitir de su hermanita saliera con un hombre con pinta de pandillero como Renji, debido a esto para la pareja de enamorados la clínica Kurosaki era la excusa perfecta para sus encuentros.

El tiempo pasó, terminó la escuela a sus 16 años, estando en vacaciones de la Universidad, una mañana quedó de ir con sus mejores amigos a dar un paseo en bicicleta, pero terminó arrollando a una niña de 13 años, ese día, a sus 20 años conoció al amor de su vida, sin saber que semanas después iba ser su primer beso, luego de que su hermano se la llevará a Tokio, sus recursos para encontrarla se fueron haciendo escasos, fue como un sueño, al parecer se la había comido la tierra o estaba alucinando todas esas semanas con una dulce niña de cabello naranja, ojos grises, con ligeras pecas en sus mejillas.

Por consejo de su padre dejó de buscar a la pequeña niña intentando volver a su vida y olvidarla.

A los 21 años conoció a Riruka Dokugamine, cabello fucsia ojos cafés rojizo, piel blanca, con un cuerpo voluptuoso. Cuando Uryuu su compañero de carrera los presentó aquella chica parecía estar interesada en el pelinegro, pero al ver a Ichigo sus mejillas se sonrojaron y se atragantó con su propia saliva, el joven peli naranja en aquel entonces le busco un poco de agua ayudándole, realmente sus intenciones jamás fueron coquetear con aquellas chicas amiga de Uryuu, solo trato de ser caballeroso, pero a los ojos de ella fue señal que le gusto.

Meses después Ichigo y Riruka ya eran pareja, la chica le confesó a Uryuu que el día que conoció a Ichigo quedo cautivada, al principio el pelinegro se molestó porque deseaba llevarse a esa chica de cabellos fucsias a la cama, pero después de pensar que su amigo Zanahoria le hacía falta una chica le ayudó para que pudieran tener oportunidades.

Para Renji y Rukia la idea de una relación entre Riruka e Ichigo jamás les agrado, su amigo era demasiado bueno para una mujer como ella, esa chica era muy caprichosa, muchas veces Rukia y ella se enfrentaron causando un gran escándalo.

-¡Jamás voy a permitir que mi amigo se quede con una bruja como tú!-

Esas fueron las palabras de la peli negra mientras su novio la llevaba en brazos alejándose de una golpeada peli fucsia.

Rukia kuchiki era como una leona defendiendo a sus crías, a pesar de ser bajita daba unos buenos derechazos, pero esta actitud dio pie para que Riruka se victimizara ante Ichigo haciéndolo tomara distancia con sus amigos.

La primera vez que estuvieron juntos la chica lloro inventando que su anterior novio la obligó a entregarse, el joven esa noche fue demasiado tierno con aquella chica, ese fin de semana se quedaron juntos en la casa Kurosaki ya que su padre, había planeado un fin de semana de campamento con sus hijas, dejándolo solo en casa.

Este fin de semana la pareja de novios se conoció íntimamente, para el joven era la primera vez, para la peli fucsia ya había perdido la cuenta, pero algo si podía decir, era la primera vez que tenía un hombre tan ingenuo.

Mientras el joven dormía, su novia le tomo fotos semidesnudo para compartirlo con su grupo de amigas de la universidad, se burló porque era un ñoño que a sus 21 años no había tenido sexo, les dijo que se sentía fastidiada de lo meloso que era y ahora que ella había sido su primera vez se iba a pegar a mucho más.

Ichigo se entregó completamente a Riruka, la complacía en todo, si ella quería viajar, era un hecho, si quería cierto vestido, inmediatamente lo tenía, el joven trataba de hacerla sentir bien cumpliendo sus deseos. Riruka Dokugamine lo tenía dominado por completo, si no la podía complacer en sus caprichos pues ella hacia su pataleta negándose a tener relaciones, solo lo besaba y lo tocaba para subir la temperatura en el joven, para luego hacerlo sentir culpable y negarse de seguir entregándose a él, comparándolo con el supuesto ex novio que abusó de ella.

Para la peli fucsia esto no era fácil, no se sentía enamorada del joven peli naranja, pero debía aceptar que se convirtió en un excelente amante a pesar de lo inexperto, castigarlo por no complacer sus caprichos muchas veces era más difícil para ella, porque su lívido se elevaba al tocar el marcado cuerpo del joven y no poder hacerlo suyo, así que para calmar sus ganas buscaba a alguno de sus ex-amantes para saciar sus impulsos.

A sus 22 años el joven Kurosaki se hizo doctor, su relación amorosa iba muy bien, estaba trabajando en el hospital de Karakura donde tenía de colegas a Uryuu y Rukia.

El doctor quería que la relación con su novia pasará a un nuevo nivel, pero siempre que se animaba a pedirle matrimonio ella se negaba, esto no lo desanimó, para Riruka casarse era truncar sus sueños de ser modelo, el doctor Kurosaki era solo uno más de su larga lista de escalones para lograr llegar al círculo social del cual ella quería pertenecer.

Pasó el tiempo e Ichigo dejó de insistir con la idea del matrimonio, esto la tranquilizó, aunque no contaba con la nueva amiga de su novio, una enfermera muy amable llamada Senna, cuando ella se negaba a salir con él, justo esta chica aparecía para invitarlo a comer o ir a ver alguna obra de arte callejero, ella no entendía cómo estas actividades tan corrientes podían llamar la atención de su novio, este comportamiento la llevó a perder la paciencia y una noche le armó un gran escándalo en la puerta del hospital.

Ante ese episodio tan vergonzoso Senna pidió traslado a otra ciudad ya que Riruka manipulo casi a todos los empleados del hospital señalando que esta mujer era una roba novios, realmente la peli fucsia era una experta en el arte de la manipulación.

Para el doctor esos celos de su novia fueron una oportunidad para pedirle nuevamente matrimonio, ya estaba cerca de cumplir los 25 años, pensó que hace un tiempo pedirle la mano fue algo apresurado, pero ahora era el momento más que perfecto, quería una vida más estable, esta vez quería hacerlo de una manera especial, así que pensó en pedir ayuda a su familia.

La noticia para Isshin fue grandiosa, ya era hora de que le dieran nietos según él, Yuzu también compartió la felicidad de su padre, pero para Karin la noticia no fue nada grata.

-¿Estás seguro de casarte con esa arpía?-

Todos quedaron en silencio en el comedor, esta reacción no era normal en su hermana, en verdad se veía molesta.

-No me miren así, de Ichi-ni lo entiendo por qué está enamorado de la bruja esa, pero de ustedes dos me extraña.-

-¿ya olvidaron los desplantes que hace cada vez que viene? Como crítica la comida de Yuzu, como mira con repudio nuestra casa, las veces que le deja de hablar a mi hermano porque no le compra un estúpido vestido.-

Lo siento pero por mi parte esa noticia no me alegra para nada.-

Karin se puso de pie, agradeció por la comida, le lanzó una mirada de tristeza a su hermano y se retiró a su habitación.

El comedor quedó en silencio hasta que el padre habló.

-Bueno Ichigo, nadie es perfecto, tienes mi apoyo y bendición, me alegra que te cases, aprovechando esto me gustaría darte una noticia, sé que la clínica Kurosaki no está grande como el hospital pero con los años hemos requerido de más personal al punto de sacarla del garaje a un nuevo establecimiento, estoy seguro que si tu tomas la dirección vas a poder llevarla mucho más lejos de lo que yo he hecho, la madurez que tienes ahora pondrá a la clínica en un nivel mucho más alto para poder ayudar a más pacientes de forma eficiente y nadie mejor que tú para llevar a cabo este propósito. La clínica es ahora tuya.-

El peli naranja se sentía feliz, se puso de pie y abrazó a su padre, esta imagen hizo llorar a Yuzu ya que su hermano a pesar de ser muy tierno con ellas, con su padre no hacía más que discutir a toda hora.

El doctor estaba feliz, esa noche le envió un mensaje a su novia contándole la idea de su padre.

 _-Hola muñeca, ¿Qué haces?-_

 _-Hola bebe, estoy leyendo una revista.-_

 _-¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿estás bien?-_

 _-Claro bebe, estoy perfecta, hoy estuve en una sesión de fotos para agregar a mi book.-_

 _-Apuesto que quedaste muy hermosa.-_

 _-gracias, bebe.-_

 _-Te tengo una noticia.-_

 _-?-_

 _-Mi papá ha puesto la clínica a mi cargo. ¿Puedes creerlo?-_

 _-¿Estás seguro?-_

 _-Si mi muñeca, hablamos hoy en la comida del tema.-_

La pareja de novios hablaron un rato más de lo mucho que ser querían y de lo mucho que deseaban poder estar durmiendo juntos.

El doctor era un novio demasiado detallista todas las mañanas le dejaba un mensaje a su novia para desearle un lindo día y lo mucho que la extrañaba, durante el día le enviaba mensajes para preguntar por ella y contarle cómo iba su día, en la noche se llamaban para hablar un rato, si ella estaba ocupada, le dejaba un mensaje deseándole dulces sueños.

Esa noche el doctor tuvo un sueño extraño, soñó con su madre y con esa niña peli naranja, se vio en el altar con un agujero en el pecho, parecía un monstruo, su madre gritaba –¡Ichigo encuéntrala!- El intentaba moverse, en la iglesia todos corrían y poco a poco un agua oscura fue llenado el lugar hasta que se sintió sumergido completamente, a través del agua escuchaba la voz de aquella niña llamándolo –Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun- El doctor hizo tanta fuerza para buscar de dónde venía esa voz, que cayó al suelo despertándose.

-¿Quién es Inoue?-

El doctor vio a su hermana Karin en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí Karin?-

-Te escuché gritar, hacías mucho ruido.-

-Soñé con mamá y aquella niña que arrolle en la bicicleta ¿La recuerdas?-

-Si Ichi-ni, tal vez falleció, tu siempre sueñas cosas raras con la persona que va a fallecer.-

-No Karin, fue una sensación diferente-

-Descansa hermano.-

-.-.-.-.-

A Riruka la ambición por el dinero y el poder la llevaron a explorar aguas muy turbias, por medio de un contacto conoció a un traficante, el hombre se llama Kugo Ginjo, él y Riruka se hicieron amantes, ella estaba encantada con todos los lujo que este le ofrecía, las joyas costosas, los viajes, los vestidos, bolsos, zapatos, pero había un problema para estar plenamente con él, por esa razón no dejaba a Ichigo, Ginjo era un hombre casado.

Justo el día que el doctor le contó la noticia que le dio su padre, Riruka se encontraba en un mar de lágrimas, ese día había ido a deshacerse él bebe que esperaba de Ginjo, el mismo envió a su hombre de confianza para asegurarse de que todo saliera según el procedimiento, realmente pensaba que esto no le iba a afectar, pero en realidad se sentía enamorada de ese hombre, era tan salvaje y peligroso que despertaba cosas en ella que ningún otro hombre logró hacer, definitivamente los hombres malos eran su preferencia.

El doctor sentía muy decaída a su novia así que decidió esperar un tiempo para hacer la propuesta de matrimonio, se compró un apartamento, le pedía a su novia pasar algunas noches con él, ella aceptó quedándose algunas veces.

Una mañana el doctor después de una jornada nocturna encontró unos condones usados en la caneca del baño, le pidió a Riruka explicaciones pero ella hábilmente, creo la mentira perfecta, le dijo que su amigo Uryuu había llegado muy ebrio pidiendo que lo dejara quedarse en el apartamento por que traía una chica que no quería llevar a su apartamento, no deseaba que después lo buscara, le contó que Uryuu muy atrevido se encerró en esa habitación, ella prefirió no armar escándalo y fue a dormir en la habitación de visitas.

Esa mujer era tan manipuladora, que el doctor le creyó todo, solo desvistió la cama para deshacerse de las sábanas, le pidió perdón por desconfiar de ella, la peli Fucsia lo hizo rogar un par de horas para al final perdonarlo.

Riruka saco su celular y le envió un mensaje a Uryuu Ishida.

 _-¡Idiota! Dejaste los condones en la caneca a simple vista, Ichigo los vio.-_

 _-¿Qué le dijiste? Por qué supongo que le inventaste algo, esa es tu especialidad.-_

 _-Le dije que llegaste borracho con otra chica y tomaste su habitación prestada.-_

 _-jajaja ok, esperare su reclamo.-_

 _-Ten más cuidado la próxima, tonto-_

 _-Mira quien habla, la que me está pagando el favor por sacarle el hijo que estaba esperando de su amante.-_

Riruka insulto con un par de mensajes más al pelinegro para después eliminar todo el historial de la conversación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era el día del cumpleaños de Ichigo, su novia le tenía un regalo especial, ese día fue ella quien le pidió matrimonio frente a su familia y amigos, todos estaban felices felicitandolos menos Rukia su mejor amiga y su hermana Karin, ellas estaban seguras que esas "bruja" como la llamaban algo se traía entre manos.

La boda ya tenía fecha, iba ser para octubre, a todos les pareció algo apresurado para planear una boda, pero la fecha fue puesta por la futura señora Kurosaki, Rukia y Karin no pudieron evitar hacer comentarios ácidos acerca de que las brujas les gustaba el mes de octubre por ser Halloween.

-.-.-.-.-

Llegó el día de la boda, Rukia y Renji eran los padrinos pero la pelinegra estaba realmente inquieta, ella se había enterado de algo terrible, tan terrible que estaba dispuesta a no permitir esa unión, pero la enana era reina del drama y solo para desquitarse de la bruja, iba esperar el momento que se dijera la frase: –Si alguien tiene un impedimento, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.- ella tenía planeado gritar –yo me opongo.- Contando que había visto a Uryuu y Riruka teniendo relaciones en la clínica.

Habían pasado 10 minutos y la novia no aparecía, el doctor estaba algo preocupado empezó a llamarla al celular, pero no contestaba.

-Zanahoria, tal vez la demoraron en la peluquería.- Fueron las palabras de su amigo pelirrojo para calmar la ansiedad.

los minutos pasaban y no habían señales de futura señora Kurosaki, ideas de un accidente llegaron a su mente, todos los invitados estaban conmocionados, se escuchaban diferentes opiniones, unos hablaban de un posible accidente, otros que tal vez le dio un ataque de ansiedad y algunos maliciosos se atrevieron a decir que la novia había huido con su amante, pero la gran mayoría pensaba que si la déspota peli fucsia no llegaba, sería mejor para el doctor Kurosaki.

La dama de honor ya había llegado, la bombardearon con preguntas, ella solo dijo que se vieron en la peluquería, ella tuvo que salir por un accesorio que había dejado en casa y quedaron en timbrarse al celular para llegar a tiempo a la iglesia, pero ella nunca recibió esa llamada, así que al ver la hora decidió llegar a la iglesia, el doctor le preguntó por el número del conductor que contrataron para transportar a la novia, la chica buscó en su celular, marcó y le pasó el teléfono al doctor.

 _-¿Hola?-_

 _-Buenas tardes ¿señor...?-_

 _-Tsukishima, solo así.-_

 _-ok Tsukishima-San, le llamo porque usted era en encargado de transportar a la novia que se casaba hace 40 minutos.-_

 _-Ohh veo usted es el doctor Kurosaki.-_

 _-Si, ¿Sabe usted algo de mi futura esposa?-_

 _-Claro, este tranquilo, solo fue un pequeño percance pero ya en 5 minutos llego.-_

Esas palabras calmaron al doctor, le comento a todos lo dicho por el chofer, los invitados estaba en sus lugares esperando a la novia.

El auto llego, la multitud estaban expectante, el fotógrafo estaba listo para capturar la primera imagen de la novia llegando al lugar, pero solo vieron a un chofer de aspecto misterioso, un hombre alto de cabello largo, camino en silencio hasta llegar frente al doctor para entregarle un sobre café.

El doctor extendió la mano para tomar el sobre, pudo ver varios tatuajes en los brazos y cuello del chofer, además de una cicatriz sobre su ceja izquierda, se miraron a los ojos y sintió la mirada la mirada fría de un asesino, aun así, se llenó de valentía y preguntó:

-N-no vendrá ¿verdad?- Susurro el doctor.

-No.-

El hombre misterioso dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente del lugar sin decir una sola palabra.

El doctor miraba aquel sobre, sus manos estaban temblorosas, tenía temor de abrirlo y golpearse con la realidad, el pelirrojo actuó rápidamente ayudándolo a salir del lugar antes que la humillación fuera más grande.

Rukia y la familia Kurosaki se encargaron de despachar a los invitados.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Apartamento de Kurosaki Ichigo 8:00pm

Isshin, Renji y Karin estaban al teléfono, cancelando viaje, hablando con los músicos, meseros, salón de eventos, tratando de recuperar algo del dinero gastado en esa lujosa boda que exigió la novia fugitiva.

En la habitación se encontraba el doctor recostado en su cama con la cabeza en el hombro de Rukia que estaba a su izquierda y con su hermana Yuzu acostada sobre su pecho, están en silencio, no había nada que decir, ¿Qué podía decir la pelinegra en un momento así? Acompañar a su amigo era lo mejor que podía hacer, su hermana solo lo abrazaba tratando de reconfortarlo.

Habían pasado dos horas y el silencio en la habitación se hacía más profundo, la castaña se durmió escuchando los latidos del corazón de su hermano.

-Enana, dile a mi papá que lleve a Yuzu a su habitación.-

Era la primera vez que Rukia no se molestaba por que la llamaba enana, se puso de pie para ir a buscar a Isshin.

Después de que Isshin se llevó a su hija al cuarto de visitas, la pelinegra le pidió a su novio que hablara con Ichigo, ella siguió encargándose de las llamadas mientras el pelirrojo se dispuso a hablar con su amigo.

El pelirrojo se sentó en la orilla de la cama, se miraron por un momento a los ojos, los ojos del peli naranja estaban rojos tal vez por contener las ganas de llorar, su rostro reflejaba tristeza y vergüenza.

-Zanahoria, vas a estar bien, sé que va sonar ridículo y cliché pero afuera está la mujer de tu vida esperándote, así que cierra este ciclo de tu vida lo más rápido que puedas para seguir adelante y créeme esto es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado, sabíamos que ella iba hacer esto y fue bueno que lo hiciera antes de que estuvieran casados.-

-Eso lo se Renji, solo dame tiempo.-

-¿Qué tenía el sobre?-

-No lo sé, no lo he abierto.-

-Deberías, es un buen inicio para ponerle fin a todo esto ¿No crees?-

-Si, tal vez.-

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos zanahoria? Pide lo que quieras para animarte un poco.-

-¿Puedes devolver el tiempo y evitar que conozca a Riruka?-

-Sabes que no amigo.-

-Entonces déjenme solo.-

El pelirrojo se puso de pie y tomó el sobre café de la mesa de noche y se lo extendió a su amigo.

-Me voy, si lo lees.-

El peli naranja tomó el sobre en sus manos y empezó abrirlo mientras su amigo pelirrojo salía de la habitación.

En el sobre solo estaba la copia de las llaves del apartamento, las llaves del auto que Ichigo le había regalo a su novia por graduarse en diseño de modas y una carta.

 _Ichigo:_

 _Lo siento, pero no puedo continuar con esto, tú no eres el hombre con el que anhelo pasar el resto de mi vida._

 _Yo amo a otra persona, alguien que me puede dar la vida que tú jamás me podrías ofrecer, no quería esa vida de ser la esposa de un simple doctor, mi sueño es ser una modelo, viajar por el mundo, vivir en Francia, no quedarme en Karakura viendo como levantabas la clínica que te dejó tu padre, mientras me llenas de hijos y yo perdiendo mi juventud y belleza._

 _No podía estar al lado de un hombre como tú, que ni siquiera me puede llevar de luna de miel a donde yo quiero, eres lindo, pero para mí eso no es suficiente, tu ternura no me iba a llevar a donde yo debo estar._

 _Había decidido casarme contigo porque al quedarme un tu apartamento, me enredaste con tus atenciones y buenos tratos ¿Pero realmente eso es suficiente para una vida juntos? Además, odio que me digas muñeca, odio las cosas que me decías cuando teníamos sexo, esas dulces palabras me causaban risa._

 _Lamento lo de hoy, sé que tuvo que ser muy vergonzoso, pero fue lo mejor para mí._

 _Que tengas una buena vida y no me busques, cuando me vuelvas a ver, será en las revistas o como imagen publicitaria de una prestigiosa marca._

 _Espero seas feliz con tu simple vida._

 _Riruka._

 _Pd: En el sobre están las llaves del auto que me regalaste, te lo deje en el parqueadero del edificio, jamás me gusto ese color, también las de tu apartamento, en la habitación de visitas está todo lo que me regalaste, celular, portátil, joyas, ropa, absolutamente todo. No me interesa llevarme nada de lo que me diste porque ya me esperan cosas mucho mejores._

El peli naranja termino de leer la carta y la rompió, tomó las llaves y le arrancó el llavero en forma de corazón para romperlo, este llavero fue un regalo para ella, para esa "maldita perra desagradecida", salió de la habitación rumbo al cuarto de visitas.

Llegó al cuarto abriendo la puerta con rabia y prendió la luz, esta acción espanto a la castaña que estaba dormida pero el doctor estaba tan lleno de ira que no le importo, empezó a clasificar las cosas, joyas y aparatos electrónicos a un lado, ropa, cartas peluches y fotos a otro lado.

-RUKIA, RUKIA!- Gritaba en doctor llamando a su amiga.

-¿Que pasa Ichigo? ¿Qué es todo esto?- Pregunto la pelinegra cuando llegó a la habitación de invitados asustada acompañada por Renji, Isshin y Karin.

-Quiero que saquen toda esta mierda que no sirve y lo otro lo vendan, no quiero nada de esa mujer aquí en mi casa.-

Todos se quedaron en shock por la reacción tan temperamental del peli naranja.

-Mira, estas son las llaves del auto, está en el parqueadero, ponlo a la venta, los papeles deben estar en la guantera, el auto aún está a mi nombre porque no lo he terminado de pagar.-

La pelinegra recibió las llaves, le dijo a su esposo que sacara el auto del edificio antes de que Ichigo lo destruyera, con ayuda de las mellizas empezaron a guardar todo, clasificándose en cosas para vender, donar y botar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron tres largas semanas y el doctor no salía de su casa, se la pasaba durmiendo, tomando Whisky y fumando de vez en cuando, esa noche empezó a llover muy fuerte, no supo si fue por el clima o la cantidad de alcohol ingerido pero decido salir a la calle, la lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte, cuando se dio cuenta había llegado a la calle donde su mamá perdió la vida, desde ese día, evitaba pasar por ese lugar, la nostalgia lo invadió, empezó a maldecir al no tenerla en ese momento, lloró tumbandose sobre el andén, solo deseaba ver a su mamá una vez más, cerró los ojos, recordando su dulce sonrisa, cuando sintió una lamida en su rostro.

Abrió los ojos para ver el perro más feo que haya visto en su vida, tenía el pelo enredado, estaba mojado, temblaba de frío y se notaba lo desnutrido, él no era muy amante de las mascotas, pero tal vez por el efecto del alcohol se llevó al horrendo perro.

Busco una veterinaria y lo dejo para que lo revisaran, dejó todos sus datos y pidió el mejor trato para el animal, le preguntaron por el nombre de la desaliñada mascota.

-Se llama perro.-

El animal ladeo la cabeza como diciendo –Vamos amigo, se más creativo.-

-Lo siento amigo, estoy demasiado ebrio para pensar.- Le acarició la cabeza y salió del lugar.

Al día siguiente, al medio día, llamaron a la puerta de su apartamento, uno de los empleados de la veterinaria le entregó el perro, lo felicito por esa buena obra, le paso un par de bolsas con las cosas que había encargado la noche anterior para la mascota junto con el carnet de vacunas, le explicó cómo debía llevarlo, el doctor lo miraba aterrado, la noche anterior había rescatado un perro, un horrible perro y él ni lo recordaba.

Con el tiempo ese perro se volvió su fiel compañero, fue una gran ayuda para superar la ruptura con esa mala mujer, un domingo limpiado su armario vio su vieja laptop, pensó que la había perdido en el trasteo, la encendió, empezó a revisar archivos, encontró viejas fotos de su celular y la vio, a su hermosa peli naranja, esa foto se la tomaron juntos en un parque días después de su primer beso, las mejillas del doctor se tiñeron de rojo al recordar ese momento, vino a su mente una conversación, habían hablado que cuando se casaran tendrían un perro pequeño y ella escogió el nombre, se llamaría Kon.

El doctor miró a su perro que estaba acostado al lado.

-¿Oye te gustaría Kon?-

El perro lo miró y movió la cola.

Para el doctor fue suficiente señala.

En ese momento le llego un mensaje de la enana reclamando que lo iban a echar del trabajo, también le contaba que ya había vendido todo, le paso una imagen con el dinero que había recuperado de la fallida boda y los artículos vendidos.

Afortunadamente el doctor era ahorrador desde la escuela, con todos los trabajos que ha tenido logró acumular una suma considerable, también recibió el apoyo de su padre ya que la clínica estaba creciendo favorablemente.

Se detuvo un momento a pensar, recordó las palabras de su mamá, _"Vive la vida que te haga realmente feliz"_ , ese día decidió comprar algo exclusivamente para él, que solo él disfrutaría, que solo a él lo haría feliz, ese día se compró su camaro como regalo de navidad.

Semanas más tarde por insistencia de Renji y con ayuda de Uryuu le tenían una cita con una joven "acompañante virgen", sin saber que aquel día se iba a reencontrar con su primer amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-

3 semanas después, hotel de Karakura 8:00 pm. (Actualidad)

El doctor estaba sentado en la cama tomando un vaso de su whisky para relajarse mientras esperaba a su princesa, cuando escuchó el llamado en la puerta, este se puso de pie rápidamente para abrirle a su amante.

-Hola hermosa Orihime, sigue.-

La peli naranja dio unos pasos, quitó su abrigo dejándolo caer al suelo, se acercó al doctor, en silencio le quitó el vaso de whisky bebiendo la cantidad restante de un solo trago, dejo el vaso vacío en una mesita, mirando fijamente a los ojos chocolates se lanzó a sus brazos.

Esta acción sorprendió al doctor, su amante durante estas últimas semanas se ha mostrado muy cariñosa con él progresivamente, es como si desde aquel día que se bañaron juntos su etiqueta de cliente hubiera cambiado por otra, deseaba saber que era él para ella ahora, pero lo más probable es que ella no sepa dar respuesta y termina asustando a la chica con esa pregunta.

La peli naranja beso lentamente el cuello del doctor, lo sentó en la cama poniéndose ella sobre él, acarició el marcado pecho del doctor mientras hábilmente desabotono la camisa, se miraron a los ojos y ella le sonrió con mucha ternura y con una sonrisa algo tímida empezó a quitar su vestido color crema.

-Espera hermosa, ¿Qué pasa?-

La peli naranja sabía exactamente a que se refiere esa pregunta, por un momento pensó en evadirla, pero tenía muchas ganas de sentir al doctor dentro de ella, no era algo solo carnal, el doctor causaba algo en ella que no podía descifrar.

Cuando no lo veía, se sentía algo inquieta, su pecho dolía un poco, era como una sensación de vacío, pero las cosas no mejoraran al verlo, su corazón se acelera y en su estómago siente un aleteo, pero cuando está en sus brazos, todo esto queda atrás, es un alivio inmediato, se siente derretir sobre su cuerpo, siente como todos sus sentidos se conectan a él y como el tiempo se pausa.

-N-no es nada, solo te extrañe- Dijo con nerviosismo la peli naranja.

-¿Eso es verdad hermosa?- El doctor la tomó del rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

La peli naranja asintió sonriendo con su característica ternura, movió un poco sus caderas rozando la erección haciéndolo gruñir, tomó la cara del doctor con sus delicadas manos, acaricio sus mejillas y beso su nariz.

-No tienes idea lo feliz que me hace saber esto y que estemos así, mi hermosa.- El corazón del doctor se aceleró.

Al parecer su pensamiento si era algo acertado, la etiqueta de cliente si había cambiado, ahora tenía que ser muy paciente para ganar completamente el corazón de la dulce peli naranja.

El doctor le ayudo a quitar el vestido, dejándola completamente desnuda, la acostó en la cama y empezó a besar todo el cuerpo de su amante, no hubo rincón que el doctor no marcara con sus besos y saliva.

Para la peli naranja cada toque en su cuerpo causaba una sensación diferente, cuando besaba detrás de su oído causaba cosquillas al igual que su ombligo, cuando besaba su cuello sentía que ardía al igual que cuando besaba su cintura y piernas, pero cuando besaba sus pechos la sensación de su cuerpo era indescriptible, sentía como una corriente eléctrica se dirigía a su intimidad, era como si por momentos se conectaran sintiendo en su intimidad el mismo tacto de sus pechos.

El doctor se puso de pie para quitarse la ropa, cuando quedó completamente desnudo se preparó para entrar a la cama con la peli naranja pero el rostro de su amante mirándolo mientras se muerde el labio inferior lo intimido un poco pero no quería demostrarlo así que pensó en hacerla sentir una pervertida.

-¿Te gusta la vista hermosa?- pregunto para tratar de intimidar a la peli naranja.

Ella lo sorprendió asentando mientras suspiraba, estiró la mano invitándolo a entrar a la cama con ella.

El doctor se puso sobre ella y beso nuevamente su rostro, se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios, pero no los toco.

-Como no me quieres dejar probar estos labios tengo que besarte los otros.- Susurro de manera juguetona.

Hizo un camino de besos desde el mentón de su amante hasta llegar al a esa zona húmeda, beso el clítoris de la peli naranja, sintió como poco a poco se empezaba a hinchar en sus labios.

Para la peli naranja lo que su amante causaba era algo totalmente diferente a cualquier cosa causada en otra zona, sentía como esa sensación placentera se extendía por todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que se adormece, para luego intensificar esa sensación acompañada de una corriente eléctrica para al final sentir un hormigueo que recorre todo su cuerpo haciéndola estallar, desconectando por un momento todos sus sentidos, dejándola tan sensible que el más ligero toque la hace estremecer.

El doctor extrañaba mucho a su hermosa amante, envainó su pene en la húmeda y aun sensible intimidad, las embestidas eran rápidas y profundas, la peli naranja con sus suaves piernas rodeó su cadera con fuerza invitándolo a penetrar más profundo, sus gemidos eran más eróticos y sus caricias más atrevidas, por petición de ella misma, dejó salir toda su semilla en su interior, esa era la sensación más plena para él, sentir como la intimidad de su primer amor recibe todo de él.

la miró a los ojos y pudo ver una mirada muy diferente a la primera vez, en cada encuentro la sentía más suya, sentir que su amante se desinhibe cada vez más es excitante, la peli naranja sujetaba con fuerza la espalda de su amante, soltó su espalda cuando sintió la mirada del doctor sobre ella y sonrió tímidamente, rodeó el cuello del doctor con sus brazos, fue bajando sus piernas lentamente frotando con ellas la piel del doctor, con mucho cuidado para no romper la íntima unión.

La pareja estaba en silencio aun la pasión se sentía en el ambiente, la peli naranja pasaba suavemente la yema de sus dedos en el cabello de su amante mientras este aun con la respiración agitada se reponia sobre abundante pecho de la peli naranja, una risita ahogada puso en alerta al doctor, levantó la cabeza moviendo su cuerpo, causando un leve gemido en su amante al sentir el movimiento del miembro aun dentro de ella.

-¿De qué te ríes mi hermosa Orihime?-

-E-es tu cabello, no se deja peinar. jejejeje-

-Sí, es demasiado rebelde lo sé, no te gusta ¿verdad?- El doctor estaba algo avergonzado, él deseaba que esa chica le agradara todo de él pero al parecer su cabello como a todo el mundo le parecía extraño.

-Me encanta, es suave a pesar de ser rebelde y me relaja acariciarle. - Las mejillas de la peli naranja estaba rojas, no entendía ese ataque de sinceridad ¿Que le estaba pasado? ella no era así.

El doctor la miró a los ojos, el corazón de cada uno latía con tanta fuerza que pensaron que tal vez el otro lo podía oír, el incómodo silencio duró unos segundos, luego empezaron a reír de la nada.

-Orihime, tú me encantas, eres tan tierna.- Le confesó el doctor mientras unía su frente a la de ella cerrando los ojos.

-Y tú eres muy apuesto- Dijo suspirando la peli naranja.

La pareja de amantes no hablo más, sabían que si seguían a hablando todo se podía complicar, así que dejaron que sus cuerpo se entendieran y lo hicieron un par de veces más.

La peli naranja al terminar sobre el doctor, le dio un beso en la nariz, le dio las gracias con la respiración errática, se bajó de él y se cubrió con las sabanas girando para darle la espalda.

El doctor se acercó besándole la espalda y acariciando esos hermosos hombros pecosos.

-¿Por qué me das la espalda hermosa?-

-Para que me abraces?-

-¿Y tú no me piensas abrazar?-

La peli naranja negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué?-

Su amante solo levanto los hombros como respuesta.

El doctor levantó un poco su cabeza para ver el rostro de la peli naranja, estaba roja, totalmente roja, con una expresión de nerviosismo.

-¿Qué te pasó hermosa, porque estas tan roja?-

-No se.-

-¿Te sientes mal?-

-No-

-¿tienes frío, te duele algo, sientes alguna molestia?

-No, no siento nada.-

-¿Entonces por qué está roja?-

La peli naranja iba a hablar, pero se arrepiente, cerró su boca negando con la cabeza.

El doctor sabía que debía ser paciente si quería saber la razón, así que giro a la peli naranja quedando cara a cara, empezó a acariciar su rostro suavemente con sus nudillos, la peli naranja cerró sus ojos mientras este besaba su nariz.

La peli naranja sabía que podía decirle al doctor, al parecer podía confiar más en él, que en su propio "novio" que no sabía nada de él desde aquel día que discutieron por mensajes, ella siempre lo buscaba, pero esta vez se armó de valor, no lo llamo ni lo busco y al parecer esto a él no le importo por que no la había llamado ni buscado.

-Es que necesito algo.- Susurro avergonzada.

-Dime hermosa, todo lo que tú me pidas estoy dispuesto a darte.-

-Es que como sabes empecé a estudiar, quería saber si tu...- La peli naranja cerró su boca para pensar cómo decir lo que iba a pedir.

El doctor la miró expectante mientras ella hacía gestos, sintió una presión en su pecho al pensar que tal vez le iba a pedir algo muy costoso o más dinero, tal vez por eso hoy había estado tan cariñosa.

-Dime lo que necesitas hermosa.- La animó a hablar.

-Es que me dejaron un trabajo, tengo que preparar para dentro de 2 semanas un informe completo sobre las bases neurológicas del aprendizaje, sé que estás ocupado, no quiero que pienses que te estoy pidiendo que me agás el trabajo, solo quiero que me guíes aconsejandome dónde puedo conseguir información confiable.-

El doctor se sorprendió, ese llamado de auxilio reafirmaba aún más que ella no lo veía solo como un cliente.

-¿Qué estudias hermosa?-

-Licenciatura en educación primaria.-

-Te gustan los niños.-

-Me encantan.- Afirmó acompañado de un suspiro.

-¿Esa es la carrera que quieres estudiar?-

-Es mi sueño- Los ojos de la peli naranja brillaron.

-¿Es por eso que te dedicaste a esto?-

-Honestamente, en gran parte, sí.- Susurro con tristeza la peli naranja, su mirada cambio a una de vergüenza.

El doctor se sentía horrible, había pensado que Orihime le iba a pedir más dinero, ella solo quería un poco de ayuda con su tarea, realmente ella era muy diferente a Riruka que solo le exigía lujos, la peli naranja siempre le pedía un abrazo, que hicieran el amor una vez más o que se bañaran juntos.

Con la confesión que acababa de escuchar, estaba más que seguro que ella era una mujer muy diferente a lo que conocía, la iba ayudar definitivamente, necesitaba urgente reunirse con el detective que estaba investigando a su hermosa Orihime.

-Hermosa ¿Qué tal si yo te ayudo?-

-No es necesario Ichigo-San.-

-Claro que lo es, yo puedo ayudarte, déjame hacer eso por ti.-

-Ya estás haciendo mucho por mí, créeme.-

-Pues, puedo hacer mucho más y quiero hacerlo.- Tomó el rostro de la peli naranja para juntar sus frentes mientras enredaba sus dedos en esa larga cabellera -Por favor Orihime, déjame hacer esto.-

-Está bien.-

-¿Nos vemos mañana en mi casa o en la tuya?-

Llegaron a la conclusión que el apartamento de doctor era el mejor sitio para ayudarle con su trabajo.

La pareja de amantes estuvo abrazada en silencio por un par de minutos hasta conciliar el sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Edificio de Orihime 6:00 am

Una pareja de amantes estaba estacionada en un auto frente al edificio, el doctor le indico que la iba a recoger después del trabajo, ella de pidió el celular para dejarle una nota con la dirección de la pastelería, luego se abrazaron un rato y se acariciaron, se despidieron de beso en la mejilla.

La peli naranja se bajó del auto, se quedó en la puerta del edificio viendo como el doctor se alejaba en su auto, suspiro y se giró para entrar.

En esas 3 semanas la confianza de Orihime hacia Ichigo había cambiado al punto que siempre que se veían, Hisagi la dejaba en el punto de encuentro, pero ya no la esperaba, la peli naranja pasaba la noche entera o la jornada entera con el doctor y él mismo al final la llevaba hasta la casa.

Ya en el apartamento, la peli naranja sintió como vibraba su celular, lo sacó de la maleta y sin fijarse en quién llamaba contestó.

 _-Hola, Ran ya estoy en casa.-_

 _-¿Quién es Ran y cómo así que hasta ahora llegas a casa?-_

 _-¿Quién habla?-_

 _-No empieces con tus chistes tontos Orihime, llevo 3 semanas que no se de ti y al llamarte me entero que esperabas llamada de un tal Ran y que no pasaste la noche en casa.-_

 _-Ah eres tu.-_

 _-Sí, soy yo, tu novio.-_

 _-¿Qué quieres? ¿Tengo algo tuyo?-_

 _-Sabes que sí, tienes todo mi amor.-_

Esas palabras aceleraron el corazón de la peli naranja, ella aun tenia sentimientos por su novio o exnovio, es que ni sabía cómo catalogarlo.

 _-No debería darte explicaciones y menos después que desapareces por 3 semanas.-_

 _-vamos nena, te estaba dando tiempo para que te calmes.-_

 _-Ran es un compañero de la universidad, nos asignaron en grupo para hacer un trabajo, dije que ya había llegado a casa porque me estoy levantando muy temprano a correr.-_ La peli naranja mintió, no le gustaba para nada decir tantas mentiras pero no tenía más opciones.

 _-¿Mi amor estás en universidad y estás haciendo cardio?-_

 _-Si, hace 3 semanas inicie, para eso era que te quería ver aquella vez.-_

 _-Veo, por lo visto te tengo que cuidar de ese tal Ran.-_

 _-No necesito que me cuides, y así necesitara, no tienes tiempo.-_

 _-No seas así Orihime, sabes que te amo, quiero verte, sé que no me queda tiempo casi para ti, pero ahora que estás haciendo el esfuerzo de tu carrera, yo también debería hacer el esfuerzo por darte más de mi tiempo. ¿Qué tal si nos vemos esta noche para cenar? Déjame demostrarte lo mucho que me hiciste falta y el esfuerzo que puedo hacer por nosotros.-_

Esas palabras confundieron a la peli naranja ahora no sabía qué hacer, si ir tras su novio y dejar a Ichigo para otro día o definitivamente alejarse de un novio que aparece cada vez que se le da la gana.

Orihime se empezó a sentir mal, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, su cabeza daba vueltas, las náuseas se hicieron presentes mientras todo se empezó a poner oscuro.

* * *

 **Y este fue el tercer capítulo, ¿Será que Hime rechaza la salida con su novio o le cancela la cita a Ichigo?**

 **Me demore en subir el capitulo por que la muerte de Masaki se me hace muy triste y pues no se, quería que la historia de su muerte fuera diferente y que un Ichigo un poco más grande y su familia se despidiera de ella, no se siempre pensé que tal vez si Ichigo hubiera podido decirle adiós a su mamá sería un poco diferente, no digo que se más fácil de llevar con la muerte de la mamá solo pienso que hubiera sido diferente, esta historia de la despedida la base en la de mi suegra cuando se despidió de mi amado, no fue igual pero si parecida, le pedí su punto de vista porque considero que solo aquel que pierde a una madre sabe lo que se siente. También mi tía se graduó esta semana y estuvimos de fiesta y acompañándola en los trámites finales, espero que la espera valiera la pena jejeje ("3")**

 **¿Qué te pareció la relación entre Ichigo y Orihime? ¿Que le paso a Hime al final del capítulo? ¿Que piensan de Riruka?**

 **Y ya para finalizar muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen,siguen fic, espero que siga siendo de su agrado, me gustaría mucho que dieras tu aporte a la historia diciendo que te gustaría ver en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **chiwanko, Javi Corona, michelleuchiha14, Souldeak, hisis-chan, HinataUchihaKurosaki y a las personas que comentaron pero no están registradas en la plataforma así que no me sale su nombre, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar una review en serio valoro mucho el tiempo que toman para leer esta historia me siento comprometida con uds que están esperando semana a semana que sigue en esta historia, la escribo con mucho amor y cariño para uds y también para los que no me dejan comentario pero de le dan follow a mi fic y se que lo leen así que muchas gracias.**

 **También quiero dar gracias a la página Ichihime de facebook por publicar mi fic en los miércoles de fic, no saben lo fan que soy de esa página sus publicaciones ichihimes me recargan de amor, a** **Boa Hancock que es la encargada de publicar los fics y a sus administradoras principales:** **ani-chan,** **solcito93, Desiree Hime, no me queda claro si las dos últimas son la misma o diferente eso siempre me ha confundido jejeje asi que si lees esto espero que me lo aclaren :v tambien vi los comentarios del la publicación del fic, muchas gracias a Fernanda Roque que comento pidiendo continuación, si te vi. jejeje**

 **Bueno sin mas muchas gracias perdón la espera y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Besos.**

 **No olvides dejar tu REVIEW.**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencias: Tiene OoC, es AU, contiene lemon y puede contener lenguaje fuerte. No apto para menores.**

 **Disclamer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. La historia es mía.**

 **hola, sé que te debo una disculpa, aquí está el 4to capitulo, espero te guste, tiene revelaciones. Tengo pensado que el próximo capítulo escribiré un lemon completo.**

 **¿Viste la película de Bleach? ¿Qué te pareció? A mí me encantó, más detalles al final del capítulo.**

 **Agradecimiento y más, al final de capítulo. Perdona los errores.**

* * *

 **Sin Derecho A Tus Besos**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Primer Beso, Primer, Amor.**

No podía creer lo que sus ojos captaron, ¿desde cuándo se conocían? No podía creerlo, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza como queriendo explotar al verlos tan cerca. Todo había iniciado tan bien esa tarde para el doctor Kurosaki y ahora lo que estaba ante sus ojos tenía que ser una pesadilla.

 **Pastelería Karakura 7:00 pm**

El doctor cruzó la puerta del lugar divisando a su amante en la caja muy sonriente, las miradas de las otras empleadas se posaron sobre él al ver como logro iluminar el rostro de la peli naranja.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella, los dos se tomaron de la mano con una mirada de complicidad, diciendo "hola" al tiempo, el doctor Kurosaki detalla lo hermosa que se veía el día de hoy, no resistió y lo hizo saber -Te ves muy hermosa, Orihime.- Lo dijo en un leve susurro. La peli naranja se sonrojo aún más, el doctor no lo escucho pero pudo leer en los labios de su amante -Gracias, guapo.-

La peli naranja le pidió que esperara un momento mientras hacía cierre de caja y sugirió que tomara asiento en una mesa.

El doctor observaba embobado como la peli naranja en voz baja daba instrucciones a una de las empleadas de una manera tan tierna como solo ella lo sabe hacer, trato de mirar a otro lugar, no quería ponerse tanto en evidencia con las compañeras de Orihime.

El doctor se concentró en la calle, ver los transeúntes y autos. Sintió como dejaban algo frente a él, vio a una de las empleadas dejar un pastel de chocolate. -Orihime-Chan me dice que es tu favorito, que lo disfrutes mientras esperas.- El doctor agradeció y noto que la chica lo miraba muy sonrojada, vio el nombre en su gafete "Momo" -Muchas gracias Momo, dile a Orihime que no se preocupe, de aquí no me voy sin ella.- Todo esto lo dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Orihime.

El doctor empezó a comer y de vez en cuando cruzo miradas con la peli naranja, la descubrió varias veces mirándolo, todo esto lo hacía pensar que realmente esa chica lo veía de una forma diferente ahora, necesitaba saber ¿Que eran ahora?, eso era algo que dé esa noche no pasaría.

Todo ese mágico momento se fue a la basura cuando Momo llamó a la peli naranja con nerviosismo señalando la puerta, la cara de Orihime se deformo, esas hermosas mejillas se tornan pálidas y sus ojos dejaron de brillar, respiro profundo y con paso firme salió del lugar.

El doctor vio como un hombre tras un ramo de rosas rojas se acercaba a su hermosa amante, no lo podía creer, era él, esto no podía estar pasando, trataba de abrazar a su princesa, ella solo se alejaba y trataba de disimular su enojo, su evidente enojo, se notaba que discutían, la peli naranja no quería recibir las rosas, las cosas se pusieron feas cuando la tomo de los brazos intentando obligarla a subir al auto.

Ver esto lo alteró totalmente, podía notar que Orihime no quería nada con él, mil cosas pasaron por su mente. _-¿Será que no fui su único cliente? ¿Será que Rangiku tiene que ver en esto? ¿o peor aún será él, su novio del cual el detective me habló esta tarde?-_

La razón no importaba ahora, tenía que hablar con Orihime y dejar claro sus sentimientos, se puso de pie algo alterado, empezó a caminar hacia la salida, sintió como alguien lo sujetó del brazo, -Kurosaki-San, por favor deje que Hime-Chan solucione esto sola, confíe en ella, ya no lo quiere.- El rostro de la chica mostraba preocupación, al parecer la peli naranja les habló acerca de él.

-¿Momo, sabes quién soy?-

-Pues... Tu eres la persona con la que Hime-Chan está saliendo, ella nos habla de ti y sus ojos brillan, no nos ha dicho que son novios pero podemos deducir que así es, realmente agradezco que llegaras a su vida porque su ex solo la ha hecho sufrir.-

Ichigo miró hacia atrás y vio a su amante como despacha a ese hombre, su angustia se fue, ella en verdad lo quería, no sabía que tanto, pero si hay sentimientos de por medio, sonrió y lanzó un suspiro de alivio, miró a la chica que lo sujetaba del brazo.

-Momo, puedes soltarme. Te prometo que voy hacerla feliz, tanto como ella lo hace y eso es mucho, créeme.-

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Pastelería Karakura 4:00 pm** (horas antes de la llegada de Ichigo)

-Es que no sé qué hacer, no sé cómo pasó todo esto, no sé qué siento por él, Rangiku dime algo.-

La rubia miraba a la peli naranja mientras comía su galleta de avena apoyada en el mostrador, estaba allí porque Orihime la había llamado, le contó todo, la llamada de su novio y como se sentía cuando pensaba en Ichigo.

-¿No será que estás embarazada del doctor Kurosaki?-

-Rangiku-san, ya sabes que no es por eso, ya te he explicado la razón de mis mareos y habla más bajo que todos nos miran.-

La peli naranja no sabía qué eran esas emociones, en serio que deseaba estar con Ichigo y no de una forma carnal, pero ahora su novio o ex novio quería hablar con ella, la rubia le planteó la solución más fácil, le dijo que le termina y se quedará con Ichigo.

Para la peli naranja eso no era nada sencillo, muy probablemente el doctor no quiera algo serio con una mujer prostituta, en verdad ella no quería sentirse más sola de lo que ya estaba, tenía tanto miedo.

La rubia le decía que no se juzgara de esa manera, le explico que un hombre como el doctor Kurosaki jamás la vio como una cualquiera, en eso él era muy evidente con sus acciones. Realmente la rubia deseaba que la peli naranja se diera una oportunidad con un hombre como el doctor Kurosaki, además era evidente que la peli naranja gustaba de él, así que decidió confesarle la verdad mostrándole algo a Orihime que la hizo tomar una decisión, no le importaba si el doctor Kurosaki se quedaba con ella o no pero ya era suficiente de las mentiras de su ex.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuando el doctor llegó a la pastelería, la peli naranja irradia felicidad, cuando juntaron sus manos fue una sensación hermosa, lo extrañaba mucho y él al parecer también, esos ojos chocolates la miraron con tanta ternura que todo a su alrededor desapareció.

Para la peli naranja fue difícil hacer el cierre de caja con la mirada penetrante del doctor sobre ella, además que se veía tan tierno y a la vez tentadoramente sexi comiendo ese pastel de chocolate, se perdió mirando como ponía la cuchara dentro de su boca y lentamente como acariciaba sus labios cuando salía de ella, la peli naranja deseo que sus labios fueran esa cuchara, ella solo trago grueso viendo como el doctor lamió un poco la cuchara ¿En serio alguien puede verse tan sexi comiendo un trozo de pastel?

Esa imagen tan encantadora fue interrumpida por una desagradable visita. ¿Que hacía él allí?

La peli naranja salió con paso firme, ya su decisión estaba tomada, no iba a permitir que ese hombre dañara las cosas con Ichigo.

El hombre de ojos azules vio salir a la peli naranja y se sorprendió, esa no era la niña dulce que recordaba, la que salió fue una mujer, la forma de caminar, su postura segura, demostraba que no era la misma, se veía sensual y empoderada despertando sus celos, pensó que tal vez alguien la convirtió en mujer, su respiración se agito un poco ante la idea que otro hombre tocara ese lindo cuerpo que con tanto celo lo quería para él.

En realidad, este hombre no sabía cómo hacer las cosas, pero la peli naranja era especial, en momentos la odiaba por ser como era, por no ser de una familia con clase, por no ser un poco mayor, por ser tan dulce e infantil, el problema era que no la podía dejar, era tan hermosa, solo deseaba que fuera su esposa y que estuviera a su nivel ¿Por qué una niña tan corriente le gustaba tanto? Ni siquiera la había tocado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no te quería volver a ver, me metiste otra vez.-

-Nena, esa foto fue un montaje, ese no soy yo, no tengo ni idea dónde queda ese lugar Haineko.-

Esa fue la prueba, la señal que ella estaba esperando para asegurarse que estaba haciendo las cosas correctas, horas antes Rangiku le mostró una foto evidenciando que su novio era cliente frecuente de Haineko, para la peli naranja fue un golpe bajo que Rangiku callará tanto tiempo, pero también entendía que ella les debía discreción a sus clientes.

-Ajam, ya no te creo nada, no quiero tus rosas, así que vete por favor. -

-Nena, la gente nos mira, vamos al auto y hablamos.-

El hombre de ojos azules trato de tomar a la fuerza a la peli naranja para hacerla entrar al auto, ella se resistió, amenazó con gritar, así que la soltó.

-Dime ¿Qué quieres Orihime? Si quieres nos comprometemos ahora mismo-

-De ti no quiero nada, en el pasado quise que me amaras, ahora no me importa si desapareces.-

-Nena no me digas esas cosas, enserio te amo, me estás haciendo enojar.-

La peli naranja lo miró con ironía, le pidió que se fuera y se olvidar de ella para siempre, el ojiazul entró a su auto tirando las rosas en la silla del copiloto, paso sus manos por su cabello con desespero, miro a la peli naranja, era evidente que ya tenía otro hombre, un hombre que ya la probo, maldijo a ese sujeto.

-Orihime, se nota que perdiste la pureza, tu cuerpo se ve diferente y no es por el ejercicio, me acusas de infiel cuando te revuelcas a otro, no me mereces, ¡ME VAS A PAGAR TODO ESTE TIEMPO QUE ME HICISTE PERDER!.- Gritó poniendo en marcha su auto.

La peli naranja se quedó de pie en la puerta de la pastelería hasta que el auto de su ex novio desapareció en la esquina, respiró tranquila, se sentía liberada.

Se giró, vio a Ichigo, la mirada del doctor era de total confusión y celos, definitivamente tenía celos, la peli naranja entró rápidamente a la pastelería, se lanzó a los brazos del doctor, este solo correspondió el abrazo en silencio aferrándose más a su cuerpo, definitivamente tenerla en sus brazos era una sensación de plenitud.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

Fue silencioso el recorrido a casa del doctor, ninguno de los dos se miraban, de vez en cuando se tomaron de la mano, pero sus miradas no se cruzaron, los dos estaban muy sonrojados, era evidente que algo iba a cambiar la historia de su relación esa noche, el doctor tenía muchas preguntas, estaba ansioso por mostrarle más de su vida, para la peli naranja era una mezcla de calma y temor.

 **Apartamento del doctor Kurosaki 8:20 pm**

Cuando llegaron al edificio, Ichigo fue todo un caballero, le abrió la puerta del auto y tomó la suave mano de la peli naranja para darle apoyo, cuando llegaron a la puerta del apartamento, él doctor la detuvo y la abrazó, acariciando con su mano izquierda la suave cabellera naranja y con la derecha alrededor de la pequeña cintura.

-Orihime, tengo un perro pervertido.-

El doctor tenía una cara muy seria, tenía el ceño fruncido y la sujetaba con firmeza, la peli naranja sonrió, le acarició el rostro con la yema de los dedos, con la punta de su nariz rozó la del doctor con mucha ternura, él la miró sonrojado, luego cerró los ojos disfrutando las caricias de su amante.

Ya adentro del apartamento, la peli naranja estudiaba el lugar, era muy acogedor, tenía a Kon entre sus brazos, cuando Ichigo le dijo su nombre se sorprendió, le confeso que ella siempre había querido tener un perrito y llamarle Kon, el doctor le dijo que ella podía ser la mamá de Kon si lo deseaba además que era la primera vez que no actuaba como un pervertido frente a una visita.

El doctor le ofreció comida, una ensalada con pollo que él había hecho, realmente ella se sorprendía cada vez más del doctor, definitivamente tenía razón Rangiku, cuando afirmó que él era un príncipe.

El doctor la invitó a su estudio para hacer el trabajo, cuando llegaron allí le ofreció una silla, pero antes de empezar, debía aclarar las cosas, no podía tenerla al lado un minuto más sin dejar todo claro.

-Orihime, tengo que hablar contigo.-

La peli naranja lo miro a los ojos, se mordió el labio inferior y susurro -Lo sé.-

-Primero que todo quiero saber ¿A que fue Uryuu con rosas a buscarte? ¿Qué relación tienes con él?-

-El es mi ex novio, terminamos aproximadamente hace 3 semanas, yo vivía en Tokio con mi hermano, cuando conocí a Uryuu me ilusione, él me dijo que me quería, a mi hermano nunca le agrado, la cosas es que me vine a Karakura por él pero fui una tonta, mi hermano tenía razón, él solo me engaño.-

El doctor vio como la expresión de la peli naranja cambiaba a una de vergüenza, le prestó atención a todo lo que la peli naranja le contó, los engaños y desplantes de Uryuu y de la familia Ishida, también le contó como todas las exigencias de su ex novio, la llevaron al colapso económico al punto de aceptar trabajar para Rangiku.

-Hermosa tú no eres tonta, las cosas que hiciste fue porque eres inocente y amabas de verdad, créeme cuando te digo que aquí tú no perdiste nada, todo va a estar bien, hiciste bien en terminal con él, hasta donde yo tenía entendido, Uryuu tiene una relación formal con Nemu, la hija del farmaceuta kurotsuchi -

La peli naranja no se sorprendió, negó con la cabeza mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz con su dedo índice y pulgar.

El doctor tomó de la cintura a la peli naranja y la sentó en sus piernas, tomó el hermoso y delicado mentón de su amante y beso todo su rostro, quería demostrarle que él estaba para ella, la abrazo, con la cabeza entre esos voluptuosos y confortables pechos le contó sobre su matrimonio fallido, no le dio nombres ya que Riruka se estaba empezando hacer famosa en medios y no quería que lo relacionarán con ella.

La peli naranja escuchaba atentamente toda la historia, se sentía mal, pero al mismo tiempo aliviada de que Ichigo no se hubiera casado ¿Que sería de ella ni no tenía a Ichigo en ese momento?

-Orihime, te cuento esto porque es parte de mi vida, es pasado. Quiero que sepas que hoy hay alguien que me gusta mucho.-

El doctor miró fijamente los ojos grises, pudo ver un poco de desilusión en ellos. La peli naranja sintió como dolía su pecho, el doctor Kurosaki ya tenía a otra persona, ella solo era su acompañante para las noches de soledad, empezó a sentir el aire muy pesado y sus ojos ardían, sintió como el doctor acarició sus labios con el pulgar muy suavemente, la peli naranja vio tanta ternura en su mirada y deseo, mucho deseo.

El doctor suspiró acariciando los carnosos labios tentadores, su mirada estaba fija en ellos, los deseaba más que nada en esta vida.

-Orihime es hora de ponerle un nombre a esto que somos, quiero que tú lo hagas.-

la peli naranja lo miró sorprendida, no sabía que decir, los nervios la hicieron intentar ponerse de pie, pero el doctor cerró más el agarre.

-Primero quiero que lo pienses y escuches lo que te tengo que decir: Orihime Inoue, tú me gustas y me gustas muchísimo, quiero, no, deseo que seas mi novia, cuando no te veo, te extraño demasiado, cuando pienso en ti, me pongo de buen humor, desde los 14 años no dormía tan tranquilo como cuando duermo en tus brazos, me encanta todo de ti, tu sonrisa, tu inocencia, tu ternura, tu cuerpo me enloquece, no sabes lo feliz que me hace ser el único hombre que ha podido tocarlo, lo sé, suena machista pero quiero decir que me siento privilegiado, eres la mujer de mi vida, tal vez esto te asuste pero me siento enamorado y te juro que lo que me haces sentir, no lo he sentido por nadie. Orihime, permíteme protegerte y cuidarte para toda la vida.-

La peli naranja estaba sorprendida, jamás pensó que alguien le declarara su amor, menos alguien como el doctor Kurosaki, ella lo miró fijo a los ojos y trato de hablar, pero no lograba completar ni una sílaba, el doctor sonrió de lado al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de su amante.

-Amor, no quiero que me digas nada ahora, tampoco espero que me hables de tus sentimientos, no es que no desee conocerlos, solo no quiero incomodarte, con que le pongas un nombre a lo nuestro es suficiente para mi.-

La peli naranja sonrió y abrazo fuerte al doctor, él podía sentir el acelerado corazón de su compañera, definitivamente era una buena señal.

Después de ese momento romántico empezaron con el trabajo, le mostró información y le explicó cómo la podía organizar, le preguntó por su laptop, la peli naranja le respondió que no tenía por ahora, después de negar varias veces el ofrecimiento, terminó aceptando el préstamo de una laptop.

-Está bien, pero no me prestes la nueva, esa tú la necesitas.-

-No, esa nueva no tiene información, la compré porque pensé que había perdido mi laptop antigua así que no te preocupes, amor.-

La peli naranja se sentía muy avergonzada el doctor era tan especial con ella, jamás pensó estar una relación fuera así, bueno, si se le podía llamar a eso relación, todo estaba en sus manos, él era tan diferente a Uryuu, Kurosaki es muy tierno y se preocupó por ella desde el primer momento.

Ya eran las 10:52 pm el doctor tenía sus ojos rojos y los párpados le pesaban, se puso de pie para ir por café, dejando sola a su amada, antes de ello le dio un beso en la frente y le ofreció un poco de café, Kon se quedó dormido en las piernas de la peli naranja, desde que la vio no se despegó de ella.

El doctor dejo haciendo el café, se acercó a la ventana para fumar, sintió unos suaves pasos que se acercaban, giró para ver a su peli naranja que traía a Kon dormido en sus brazos, él le hizo señas de que dejara a kon en el sofá.

-Ichigo-san, muchas gracias por ayudarme, creo que puedo continuar con el resto yo sola, además ya es muy tarde, puedo terminar lo que falta en el transcurso de la semana.-

El doctor no dudaba que la peli naranja fuera capaz de hacer el trabajo sola, era una chica muy inteligente, lo pudo notar por que avanzaron mucho más de lo que esperaba en el informe.

-¿Estas segura que te quieres ir?-

El doctor pudo notar un gesto de molestia por parte de su amada cuando vio el cigarrillo, lo apagó inmediatamente, le dijo que él la iba llevar a casa, ella se negó diciéndole que era tarde y él necesitaba dormir.

-Tienes razón amor, necesito dormir y sabes que yo duermo muy feliz a tu lado, no te estoy pidiendo que hagamos algo, solo quiero que te quedes.-

La peli naranja muy sonrojada terminó aceptando, el doctor le prestó una camiseta que le quedaba enorme y le preparo el baño, la peli naranja se bañó y se puso la camiseta que cubría lo suficiente, fue a la cocina y vio al doctor con un pantalón de sudadera, sin camisa y con el pelo húmedo, se veía tan sexi.

-Amor, si quieres ve a dormir, ahora te alcanzo.-

-¿Que haces, Ichigo-San?-

El doctor se giró, la miró de arriba abajo, le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, ella llegó a su lado, sintió como el doctor la tomó de la cintura mientras le explicaba que le gustaba dejar algunas verduras y frutas picadas en toppers para comer mientras hacía el desayuno al día siguiente, él le dio un beso en la nariz, la sentó en el mesón de la cocina, le pido que lo acompañara.

La peli naranja se sentía muy consentida, mientras comía una fresa que el doctor le dio, pensaba que un hombre como Kurosaki merecía muchas cosas, se veía tan lindo picando fruta, definitivamente ella se podía acostumbrar a estar así con él, sintió que era el momento de hablar y abrir su corazón.

-Ichigo-San, quiero decirte algo.-

-Dime amor, te escucho.-

El doctor dejó a un lado todo, limpio sus manos con una toalla, la miró fijamente prestando atención, se hizo frente a ella acariciando suavemente sus tersas piernas.

-Yo acepte el trabajo de Rangiku por desesperación, como te dije Uryuu me dejó muy sola, nunca le pedí dinero ni esperaba eso de él, pero si esperaba apoyo moral y cariño, aun así pensaba que él era el hombre de mi vida y estaba dispuesta a ser lo que fuera para complacerlo, cuando te dije que tenías prohibido besar mis labios, es porque al menos quería que el primero en probarlos fuera mi novio y no me arrepiento de esa regla.-

Eso último sorprendió a doctor, no dijo palabra alguna, pero en su cara se notaba mucha curiosidad.

-Ichigo-San, tú me pides que le ponga nombre a lo nuestro, pues yo te pido que... que...-

La peli naranja estaba roja, sus manos temblaban y las puso sobre las del doctor.

-Dime amor ¿Que me quieres pedir? háblame Orihime.-

-Q-quiero que me des mi ... m-mi primer b-beso.-

El doctor sonrió de lado, la tomó de las mejillas, las acarició con mucha delicadeza, la miro a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos grises que lo miraba expectante por una nueva sensación, la peli naranja era tan hermosa, estaba sonrojada y mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo, el doctor con el pulgar deshizo esa acción, acarició eso suaves labios carnosos mientras él humedece los suyos.

-Orihime, te amo mucho.-

El doctor se acercó a esos hermosos labios, los rozó con los suyos y sobre ellos pregunto -¿Estas segura amor?- como respuesta la peli naranja selló sus labios con un ligero beso.

El doctor suspiro, empezó a besar suavemente los labios de su amante, su sabor era tan único como todo de ella, la besó lentamente tenía claro que la peli naranja era una inexperta y quería que disfrutara al máximo su primer beso, poco a poco fue haciéndose paso hasta su lengua, se sentía demasiado bien probarla completamente, se fueron envolviendo cada vez más en un abrazo.

La peli naranja envolvió la cintura del doctor con sus piernas, esa sensación era maravillosa, jamás pensó que un beso causara tanto revuelo en su cuerpo, sentía sus labios arder, su cuerpo se entregó a la sensación de un hormigueo proveniente de su boca que se expandía por todo su cuerpo adormecido, sus pezones se hinchan y su vagina se humedece sintiendo un cosquilleo mientras la intensidad del beso aumentaba.

El doctor abrió un poco más las piernas de su compañera y suavemente empezó a subir buscando contacto con la intimidad de su amada, gruño al sentir que su princesa no usaba ropa interior, suavemente masajeo toda la zona con la yema de su índice esparciendo la humedad, lentamente fue introduciendo los dedos, mientras con el pulgar estimulaba el clítoris.

Para la peli naranja fue la sensación más placentera, como su amante estimulaba su intimidad sin romper el beso, por momentos sentía que perdía el aliento, su cuerpo empezó arden cuando llego al orgasmo humedeciendo el mesón, se aferró con fuerza al cabello naranja eléctrico del doctor y gimió sobre la boca de él, rompió el beso para tratar de recuperar el aliento uniendo su frente a la del doctor.

No fueron necesarias las palabras, era un hecho que se gustan, se gustan mucho, el doctor miraba el hermoso rostro de su ahora novia, sus ojos estaban cerrados con rastros de lágrimas sobre sus rosadas mejillas, sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados, su pecho subía y bajaba por la agitada respiración.

Con mucha ternura el doctor empezó a acariciar las piernas de la peli naranja haciendo ondas ascendentes hacia su cadera, necesitaba seguir haciéndole el amor a su princesa, lentamente deshizo el contacto de sus frentes y empezó a depositar ligeros besos sobre su cuello haciendo camino hasta los erectos pezones que se marcaban a través de la camiseta, los mordió ligeramente haciendo que la peli naranja saltara separándose de él, para el doctor fue una reacción extraña ya que fue muy delicado.

-¿Pasa algo amor? ¿Quieres parar?-

El doctor tomó el mentón de la peli naranja con la mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha empezó a contar apoyando uno a uno los dedos sobre la pierna de la peli naranja, le preguntó si estaba próxima a su periodo y si estaba presentando dolores, la peli naranja muy sonrojada respondió de manera nerviosa que solo no quería que la dejara de besar.

El doctor la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación, allí se deshicieron de los restos de ropa, la embistió suavemente mientras la besaba, las gentiles caricias hablaban de lo mucho que se deseaban, sus cuerpos sudados se rozaban entre sí, los gemidos eran cada vez más excitantes, la sola idea de saber que Orihime es ahora completamente suya lo hacía feliz, saber que la podía hacerla suya todas las noches tal como la tenía en ese momento aumentó la presión en su miembro haciéndolo palpitar.

La peli naranja sintió como el doctor estalló dentro de ella, estaba tan excitado que le mordió un poco su labio inferior mientras gruñía, para Orihime fue algo muy erótico, definitivamente quería explorar más cosas con ese apuesto hombre de penetrantes ojos chocolates, todo de él era perfecto, era tan fuerte y masculino, pero al tiempo era tan tierno y gentil.

El doctor se dejó caer sobre la peli naranja, su respiración estaba agitada, lamió la suave piel del cuello de su compañera haciéndola estremecer, junto su rostro a esa delicada zona y se embriagó del delicioso aroma de su princesa, cerró los ojos disfrutando como su amada acariciaba tiernamente su espalda.

-Te amo muchísimo Orihime, por favor no me vayas a dejar.-

El doctor se aferró a la peli naranja con más fuerza, se sentía tan feliz que tenía miedo de que fuera un sueño.

-Y-yo también te amo Ichigo-San-

Esa noche la pareja se besó hasta que el sueño los venció, la felicidad era increíble, se sentían tan correspondidos que la idea de estar soñando era recurrente en sus mentes.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **7:30am Apartamento de Orihime**

El doctor estaba sentado en la cama de su ahora novia, le enviaba un mensaje a Renji pidiéndole pasar por la clínica para contarle que todo había salido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

Esa mañana él despertó primero y después de que la peli naranja despertara al descubrirlo contando las pecas del puente de su nariz y mejillas, se dirigieron a la cocina a preparar el desayuno juntos, allí se besaron de nuevo, el doctor no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Si eso era un sueño?

El doctor estaba perdido mirando como su novia se arreglaba, le preguntó si aplico protector solar, ella le contestó que sí, esas atenciones la enamoraban más, era un hombre tan tierno y protector, pensó en la escena de la mañana, estaba tan concentrado con el dedo índice sobre el puente de su nariz contando sus pecas, al sentirse observado se sonrojo y la beso apasionadamente, jamás pensó sentirse amada de esa manera, era algo mágico y único, Ichigo amaba todo de ella, cada momento le hacía un elogio por algo y eso la aferraba más a él.

-¿Amor vas a ir así a la universidad?-

El doctor Kurosaki estaba sorprendido, su novia estaba muy bonita, no le agradaba la idea que toda la universidad la vea en minifalda, luciendo esas piernas que tantas veces ha besado, además que ya sabía que su novia a pesar de tener pechos grandes no usaba sostén algunas veces y esa blusa cuello bandeja dejaba ver esas tentadoras pecas de sus hombros y pecho, sintió un fuerte deseo de arrancarle la ropa y hacerle el amor de nuevo. La peli naranja lo miró sorprendida.

El doctor se puso tras de ella abrazándola, le explico que estaba muy linda y que se sentía un poco celoso de lo que sus compañeros pensaran cuando la vean, la peli naranja sonrió al ver cómo se veían reflejados en el espejo, su novio también lo noto y sonrió.

-Nos vemos bien juntos amor, somos una linda pareja de novios, porque... ¿Somos novios Verdad?-

Al doctor aun le costaba creerlo, la peli naranja sonrió y acento con la cabeza, los dos empezaron a reír mirándose al espejo, el doctor deposita ligeros besos en los pecosos hombros de su novia afirmando que él adoraba esas lindas pecas, sacó su celular para tomar la primera foto como pareja, se tomaron una selfie, los dos se veían tan enamorados y sonrientes.

La peli naranja le pidió que le enviara la foto, Ichigo lo hizo inmediatamente sorprendiendo a su novia cuando vio que ya lo tenía registrado en sus contactos como "mi príncipe naranja", antes de que ella preguntara, él le contó que lo hizo el primer día que se vieron, la peli naranja sonrío al recordar lo asustada de se sentía ese día al estar frente a su ahora novio, la peli naranja lo abrazó y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Tanto Orihime como Ichigo cambiaron las fotos de sus perfiles por esa linda imagen que acaban de tomar, el doctor como pie de foto colocó un breve "Te amo" pero muy significativo, la peli naranja solo un corazón.

A la peli naranja le cuesta un poco más expresar sus sentimientos al mundo, ya que siempre ha sido una chica reservada, además que en su anterior relación todo era tan raro y tan oculto que tener a Ichigo diciéndole te amo cada minuto le parecía increíble.

Camino a la universidad Ichigo quiso hablar de cosas puntuales, quería demostrarle a su novia que estaba tomando muy enserio su relación, le dijo que dejara el trabajo donde Rangiku, se comprometió ayudarla a conseguir un nuevo empleo más acorde y relacionado con su carrera, le ofreció vivir juntos, le prometió protegerla de Uryuu o de cualquiera que venga con intenciones de lastimarla.

La peli naranja inmediatamente aceptó renunciar a Haineko, se emocionó por tener un empleo donde pueda trabajar con niños, le prometió que iba pensar lo de irse a vivir juntos, le parecía muy pronto aún y tenía miedo, no quería correr detrás de un hombre como cuando lo hizo por Uryuu, aunque el hombre que estaba a su lado era muy diferente, no quería ir tan rápido, le prometió que se iba quedar con él algunas noches y le ofreció que se podía quedar en el apartamento de ella cuando guste.

El doctor le sonrió y aceptó, le dijo que tenía que llevar a Kon ya que era muy apegado a él y de vez en cuando ella se lo podía quedar, para que le hiciera compañía cuando él tenía los turnos de noche, los ojos de la peli naranja brillaban, se sentía completamente incluida en la vida de su novio, le pareció un gesto muy tierno pensar en que ella y Kon se puedan hacer compañía, ya que ella se había enamorado del perrito.

El doctor dejó a su novia en la Universidad, la beso y le prometió recogerla en la pastelería, le pido que tuviera mucho cuidado y que no dudara en llamarlo si necesitaba algo, la custodió hasta que la vio entrar, se sentía ansioso por que su novia era muy linda y esa minifalda no le agradaba, pero no iba a actuar como un cavernícola celoso.

 **Hospital de Karakura 8:00 am**

El doctor Kurosaki llegó de muy buen humor, saludo a todos como de costumbre, pero esta vez tenía una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que sorprendió a todos sus colegas, estaba preparado en su consultorio para recibir a su primer paciente cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, era Uryuu Ishida sus ojos estaba rojos de ira.

-OYE KUROSAKI, SE PUEDE SABER ¿POR QUE MIERDA PUBLICÓ UNA FOTO ABRAZANDO A MI NOVIA?-

* * *

 **Y este fue el capítulo, por fin Hime se pudo dar cuenta que no novio Uryuu no le convenía.**

 **Perdóname por no tener capítulo la semana pasada, pero pasaron muchas cosas, y el sábado fui a publicar el capítulo, pero el teclado no me funcionaba.**

 **Bueno el proximo capitulo espero escribir un lemon completo, también está la charla pendiente de Uryuu vs Ichigo ¿Que se dirán ese par?**

 **Awww este Ichigo es tan tierno y caballeroso ¿No te parece?**

 **¿Qué piensas de kon, te gusta?**

 **¿Cuál será la razón de los mareos de Orihime?**

 **En este fic aún falta historia, próximamente aparecerá Sora y su familia, ryuken, la odiosa de Riruka y la tierna Ichika.**

 **Ya sabes, si tienes una sugerencia para el próximo capítulo de mil amores la tendré en cuenta, recibí mensajes que Orihime se quedará con Ichigo y aquí esta, muchas gracias por las sugerencias.**

 **Quiero aclarar brevemente unas cosas:**

 **-la diferencia de edades: actualmente Hime tiene 18, Ichigo 25. Sé que el beso que Ichigo le dio a Hime cuando ella tenía 13 causa conflicto, pero quiero aclarar que él no sintió deseo sexual por Orihime en ese momento, él la vio con inocencia y le dio un pico, no te imaginen el beso pasional con lengua por que no fue así jajaja, fue algo inocente y tierno, Ichigo lo hizo más impulsado por la ternura que ella le inspiró al pedirle el beso que otra cosa.**

 **-Las pecas de Orihime: Me parecen tiernas las mujeres con pecas, además que para algunos son vistas como imperfecciones y por eso quiero hacer ver a Orihime imperfectamente perfecta. Espero hacerme entender.**

 **-Los tiempos: actualmente la historia va como en febrero, he tenido en cuenta los tiempos, pero tampoco quiero enfatizar en tanto detalle como semana tal, mes tal, pero si te fijas todo encaja cronológicamente.**

 **Si tienes alguna duda, con gusto la responderé con mucho amor :3**

 **Y bueno para finalizar te diré que vi la película y me gustó mucho, el final me pareció un poco raro, pero no importa, si no la has visto por favor ve a verla porque si esta genial.**

 **Agradecimientos:** **chiwanko, Kurosaki Orihime, michelleuchiha14, Javi Corona**

 **Muchas gracias por tu Review en serio me motivan a seguir.**

 **Un beso nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **No olviden dejar tu REVIEW "3"**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. La historia es mía.**

 **Bueno, ya saben, es AU, tiene OoC, contiene lemon y puede contener lenguaje fuerte. No apto para menores. aclaraciones y agradecimientos al final.**

 **Hola, les traigo otra entrega de este fic, a partir de ahora la historia va tomar otro rumbo, ahora Ichigo y Orihime están juntos y se aman, pero ¿esa felicidad les durará? jejeje no se asuste esta historia es Ichihime, solo hace falta un poco más de drama y aclarar muchas cosas.**

 **Al final también les tengo un anuncio (Es importante que lo leas) perdona los errores.**

* * *

 **Sin Derecho A Tus Besos**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Deseo amarte Eternamente.**

El doctor Kurosaki llegó algo tenso a su apartamento, salió tarde de su trabajo, su novia ya no estaba en la pastelería, la llamó, pero su teléfono jamás respondió, la buscó en su apartamento y estaba vacío.

 _-¿Dónde estás metida mi amor?-_

Ya llevaban una semana de relación y todo iba bien para la feliz pareja, esa fue su última semana de trabajo en el hospital de Karakura, ya que después del enfrentamiento con Uryuu decidió renunciar, ese día fue un gran escándalo.

 _Flash Back_

 _-¡Responde zanahoria idiota!-_

 _El doctor Kurosaki no quería hacer un escándalo, Orihime era muy preciada para él, tenía muy claro que ella jamás le gustaría ser el centro de un escándalo, así que lo ignoro._

 _-¡HABLA, IDIOTA!-_

 _-La verdad, no sé de qué hablas, yo publique una foto esta mañana con mi novia, ella se llama Orihime Inoue, es peli naranja, tiene ojos grises y es hermosa pero no recuerdo haber abrazado a tu novia, la señorita Nemu Kurotsuchi, creo que esto es un mal entendido, así que vete Uryuu.-_

 _La cara del ojiazul era de total indignación, realmente Ichigo tenía razón, Orihime ya no era nada de él y muy probablemente nunca lo fue, giró su cuerpo para salir del consultorio pero el bicho del orgullo Ishida pico su mente, rápidamente recordó que Masaki, la difunta madre de su colega fue el amor de la vida de Ryuken, él quería superar a su padre en todos los aspectos, no iba permitir que un Kurosaki le robara la mujer a un Ishida otra vez, además que Riruka no cuenta, ella no era especial como lo es la peli naranja_.

 _Con su mente completamente en blanco se lanzó sobre el doctor Kurosaki, no le importo el escándalo, lo que pueda pensar su padre o las consecuencias si llegaba a excederse de golpe_ s.

 _La reacción de ojiazul tomó por sorpresa a Kurosaki, rápidamente trato de esquivar los golpes y de inmovilizar al Ishida, pero las palabras dichas por el ex novio de su princesa lo sacaron de quicio._

 _-¿Que pasa Kurosaki? ¿Te gusta recoger lo que ya no me sirve? Eres un idiota si piensas que una niñita tan corriente como Orihime, no te va hacer lo mismo que Riruka.-_

 _La ira cegó al doctor, sus puños empezaron a tronar sobre la cara del ojiazul, manchando de sangre sus nudillos con cada impacto, por fortuna Renji aparece para separarlos, ya el piso entero se había percatado de la situación, los chismes volaron hasta los oídos de la doctora kuchiki que también llegó muy preocupada para ver la cara del ojiazul totalmente deformada por los golpes y a un alterado peli naranja inmovilizado por el peli rojo._

 _La pelinegra inmediatamente puso todo en orden, pidió que atendieran a Uryuu de urgencia, lo despacho junto a unas enfermeras._

 _-¿DIOSSS ICHIGO QUE PASÓ?- La pelinegra estaba preocupada, sabía que su mejor amigo jamás haría tal cosa a menos que fuera por algo muy grave._

 _Le pregunto a su esposo ¿si la razón había sido Riruka? El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, ayudó a sentar a su amigo y Rukia le ayudó a limpiar las heridas mientras lo sermoneaba por la estupidez que acababa de cometer._

 _-Ahora sí que perdiste el trabajo ¿En qué demonios pensabas? fijo Ryuken te va a demandar, casi matas a Uryuu, no es santo de mi devoción pero no era para que te pusieras así.-_

 _-No me importa lo que me pase Rukia, ese imbécil necesitaba un ajuste de ideas.-_

 _La pelinegra miró a su esposo sorprendida, su amigo jamás le contestaría de esa forma, le paso las gasas a su esposo y le dijo:_

 _-Renji cariño, sabes cómo limpiar una herida, tengo que hacer algo importante.-_

 _El pelirrojo continuó con la limpieza, el Kurosaki estaba en silencio, pero en su cara aún se podía leer la ira._

 _-¿Que sucedió zanahoria? estoy seguro que esto no fue por Riruka.-_

 _Tienes razón, esto fue por Orihime, el imbécil de Ishida era su novio, ella rompió con él hace tres semanas y desde anoche Orihime y yo somos novios formales.-_

 _Renji estaba enterado de todo lo que el detective le informo a su amigo respecto a Orihime, hasta la posible razón de por qué no recordaba a Ichigo como su primer amor._

 _El pelirrojo escuchó atentamente todo lo que su amigo le contaba, todo lo que Uryuu sometió a Orihime, pensó que, si Rukia hubiera pasado por algo así, él tal vez hubiera actuado igual o peor que Kurosaki._

 _-Amigo, vi la foto de esta mañana y se ven muy bien juntos, Orihime tiene una mirada muy inocente, a ella se le nota que te quiere. Felicidades.-_

 _-Renji, yo ha Orihime la amo, no voy a permitir que nadie la haga sufrir y eso me incluye.-_

 _El par de amigos comenzaron a reír de la cara de Uryuu y la reacción de Nemu cuando vea a su novio con la cara reventada, sintieron compasión por la chica, ya que se notaba que ella no tiene idea de la verdadera personalidad del ojiazul._

 _La puerta se abrió de golpe, era Rukia con el celular en su mano, en la pantalla se reflejaba la foto de la pareja de peli naranjas._

 _-Bueno Ichigo, Uryuu me dice que le robaste a su novia.-_

 _El Kurosaki iba a hablar en su defensa, pero Rukia continuó hablando._

 _-No es que me alegre mucho pero ese idiota se lo tiene merecido, espero que esa tal Orihime te quiera de verdad o si no va conocer mis puños. No te preocupes por tu trabajo, estás seguro. Me vas a odiar, yo te he ocultado algo respecto a Riruka y Uryuu pero no sabía cómo decirte, te juro que si esa bruja hubiera llegado a casarse contigo ese día, yo hubiera impedido ese matrimonio, espero que esto no afecte ahora, la bruja de tu ex novia y Uryuu eran amantes, estuve investigando y Uryuu le ayudó en el aborto del hijo que esperaba ¿De quién era? no sé, estoy segura que no era tuyo, eso sí, ya que el ADN no fue compatible cuando hice las pruebas.-_

 _El Kurosaki cerró los ojos y masajeo sus sienes, rio con ironía, pensar que él y Orihime estaban tan conectados al punto que sus respectivas parejas fueron amantes._

 _Fin Flash back_

El doctor estaba en la ventana de su apartamento, recordando como su amiga Rukia intentó amenazar a Uryuu para que no perjudicar su vida laboral, ya había terminado esa tormentosa semana de trabajo en el hospital de Karakura.

Se enfrentó a Ryuken esperando lo peor, le aseguro que él no iba a dejar a Orihime, pero la reacción del director fue inesperada, fue una sorpresa para Kurosaki al ver al director satisfecho por la noticia, además se negó muchas veces antes de aceptar la renuncia por parte del Kurosaki.

El director le prometió que iba a mantener a Uryuu al margen, que no era necesario que renunciara, le dijo que Orihime era una chica linda pero que no era para su hijo, le preguntó cómo se habían conocido, Ichigo le contó que "él era cliente de la pastelería, que Orihime siempre se había mantenido al margen pero un poco más de 3 semanas la veía decaída porque había roto la relación con su novio, tomó esa oportunidad acercándose a ella, apenas llevaban un par de horas como pareja" esa iba ser la versión para todo aquel que pregunte su historia con Orihime, excepto Renji, que ya sabe toda la verdad.

El doctor exhalo el humo se sentía entusiasmado, renunciar al hospital de Karakura para iniciar como director de la clínica Kurosaki, para él era algo bueno, ya que se siente más cómodo al saber que sus horarios serán más flexibles, podía dedicarle más tiempo al hogar que formará junto a Orihime y por su puesto Kon.

Tenía planeado invitar a Orihime a salir y contarle sobre su nuevo cargo, su corazón le decía que ella era la indicada.

La peli naranja estuvo muy preocupada, desde el día que lo vio llegar golpeado por la pelea con Uryuu, se la pasó mimando a su novio, él tenía sus manos muy lastimadas, su novia era una ternura, lo tenía muy consentido, era la mejor semana de su vida, no lo dejo hacer nada, su novia le cocino, lo ayudó a bañar, le ayudaba con su ropa, lo mejor fue que toda esa semana se quedó con él para atenderlo y fue varias veces al hospital para llevarle comida, a Ichigo lo hacía muy feliz tenerla en su consultorio, aunque fue regañado varias veces por ella, ya que cuando el beso iniciaba, el doctor no quería parar.

EL doctor sonreía al recordar lo feliz que lo hacía Orihime, toda esa semana fue maravillosa, ir por ella al trabajo, luego llegar a casa con su princesa, hablar sobre sus respectivos días, ver series mientras comen y al final de la noche llevar a su amada a la cama para hacerle el amor y dormir en sus brazos. ¿Qué más le podía pedir a la vida?

Escucho ruido en el baño, se percató que Kon no lo había saludado ¿Dónde estaba ese perro? Lentamente se acercó la puerta, estaba semiabierta, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido la abrió poco a poco, encontró a Kon en el suelo, muy concentrado mirando a su hermosa novia que estaba en la bañera con los ojos cerrados escuchando música por unos audífonos bluetooth, en silencio se inclinó para saludar a su mascota acariciando la cabeza y le hizo un gesto para que los dejara solos, el perro obedeció, se empezó a desvestir mirando el cuerpo desnudo de su novia, era una obra de arte que solo él podía tocar y ver, dejó su ropa a un lado y antes de entrar al agua tomó su celular, busco una canción y enlazando su móvil a los audífonos de su novia le dio play.

La peli naranja abrió los ojos asustada al sentir el cambio abrupto de la canción y como alguien entraba a la bañera, sonrió al darse cuenta que era su novio haciéndole un gesto para que le prestara atención a la canción, ella se recostó sobre el pecho de su novio y empezó a escucharla con detalle, Ichigo la cantaba también, podía escucharlo a pesar de los audífonos, además de que el pecho bien formado de su novio vibraba.

La canción era **"All of me"** , Orihime estaba sorprendida, su novio no cantaba nada mal.

-What would I do without your smart mouth-

Con su mano derecha levantó el rostro y con una mirada tierna, sin dejar de cantar, acaricio los carnosos labios de su novia con el pulgar.

-Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright-

El doctor acariciaba suavemente los cabellos mojado de su amada, sonreía un poco cantando muy apasionado.

-My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind-

La peli naranja se sonrojo, estaba muy emocionada que su novio le estuviera cantando esa canción tan linda, se veía tan tierno frunciendo el ceño mientras hacia los agudos.

-'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you-

El doctor con la mano izquierda toco su propio pecho para luego tiernamente dirigir su mano hacia las rosadas mejillas de su novia y acariciarlas con ternura.

-Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning-

La abrazó atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, cantándole al oído la estrofa siguiente:

-'Cause I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you-

El corazón de la peli naranja estaba acelerado al sentir el aliento de su amado al oído cantándole lo muy enamorado que estaba de ella, era verdad, su novio siempre elogia todo su ser y ella también amaba a su príncipe.

-How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too-

El doctor pasó tiernamente su dedo índice por el pómulo derecho de su amada.

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every move  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you-

Tomó la mano Izquierda de su novia y la puso sobre su pecho, la peli naranja pudo sentir el fuerte y acelerado palpitar del corazón de su novio, se miraron a los ojos, ella podía ver el intenso amor en esos hermosos ojos chocolates.

-My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind-

-'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges-

El doctor bordeo con su mano la esbelta figura de su novia, pasando por la cintura y cadera, finalizando en el redondo trasero de su amada con un ligero y muy sensual apretón, haciendo que sus cuerpos se acercaran más.

-All your perfect imperfections-

El cuerpo de la peli naranja se estremeció por completo, al sentir la yema de los dedos de su novio recorrer sus hombros y como paso sus labios sin dejar de cantar por las pecas de sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz.

-Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all, all of you  
Give me all of you-

El doctor tomó de la cintura a su novia, acercó sus labios a la frente de su amada, cerró sus ojos y sin dejar de cantar se dejó embriagar del aroma de su princesa, realmente la amaba, se veía con esa hermosa mujer hasta el día de su último suspiro.

-I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you-

Esta última parte el doctor la canto mientras sus labios rozaban los labios de su amada, tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero podía sentir que su princesa estaba llorando, tenía tanto amor para darle que a veces se sentía un dolor en su pecho que le robaba el aliento.

Cuando terminó la canción se fundieron en un tierno beso.

-Hermosa no llores.-

El doctor limpiaba las lágrimas de su princesa, realmente su pecho dolía de tanto amor, ese dolor a veces lo alteraba un poco, sobre todo cuando no la tenía cerca, se sentía tan privilegiado de tener a esa inocente y tierna mujer en sus brazos, jamás se cansaría de sus labios ni de su cuerpo, mucho menos del maravilloso ser humano que es.

La peli naranja estaba muy feliz de tener a ese hombre en su vida, el doctor Kurosaki llegó a mostrarle todo sobre el amor, esa forma como él se entregaba, estaba segura que no lo iba a encontrar en ningún hombre que no fuera él.

El doctor la beso, era un beso intenso lleno de deseo y pasión, sus cuerpos gritaban por unirse en un acto de amor.

Allí estaba el doctor, tomando a su preciada novia de la cintura y posándola sobre la orilla de la bañera, estímulo su intimidad para poder penetrarla, le explicó que en el agua iba a sentir un poco más de dolor, se sumergieron y en un par de embestidas los 2 llegaron al orgasmo, fue demasiado excitante, ya lo había hecho antes bajo la regadera, pero jamás en la bañera, se estuvieron besando un rato más antes de decidir salir.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Estoy cansada de mi cabello, creo que lo voy a cortar.-

El doctor veía como su novia batallaba al peinar su largo cabello, ajusto un poco más su toalla a su cintura y rió por lo bajo, se acercó a ella y sentándose a su lado, tomo el cepillo de sus manos, con mucha paciencia la comenzó a peinar, dividiendo por secciones el cabello.

-Amor, si lo quieres cortar es tu decisión, igual como sea eres hermosa.-

La peli naranja vio a su novio, ella le sonrió, le dijo que iba a pensar en un nuevo corte para su cabello, el doctor era tan lindo, estaba muy concentrado tratando de no lastimarla al desenredar su cabello, ella rió al ver como fruncía el ceño.

-Tienes mucha práctica.-

-Amor, cuando eres el hermano mayor de 2 mellizas tienes que aprender mucho sobre chicas.-

Tanto la peli naranja como su novio aún estaba en toalla, la peli naranja tomó un poco de su crema humectante para aplicarla en sus piernas, su novio la regaño, le dijo que se quedara quieta, que él deseaba aplicar esa crema, la pareja estaba completamente sonrojada, en el ambiente se podía sentir rastros de pasión, realmente aún tenían deseos de seguir con lo que empezaron en la bañera.

El doctor dejó de lado el cepillo y con sus dedos termino de acomodar el cabello de su novia.

-Te puedo hacer una trenza, mi hermana Yuzu me enseño hacerla, ya que mi mamá siempre le hacía una antes de dormir.-

La voz y la mirada del doctor era triste, la peli naranja le dio un beso y lo abrazó, ella entendía su dolor, sabía claramente que era perder a sus padres, también extrañaba mucho a Sora, Ayame y Lily, sabía que su hermano estaba muy sentido aun con ella por irse tras Uryuu, los ojos de la peli naranja se llenaron de lágrimas, ella se sentía impotente de no poder lidiar con ese vacío en el corazón de su amado, ver como esos ojos chocolates se opacan cada vez que nombra a Masaki, hace que su corazón se arrugue.

La peli naranja suspiro y decidió que lo mejor era cambiar el tema, así que le contó que se había lastimado la espalda al tratar de acomodar unos bultos de harina en bodega, le pidió si la podía revisar y hacerle un masaje.

El doctor preocupado llamó su atención, se molestó un poco porque su novia no lo había llamado para irla a recoger, la peli naranja le dijo que el agua caliente le había ayudado mucho, él suspiró, lentamente le bajó la toalla a su novia, con la yema de los dedos empezó a palpar la zona, la tomó de los hombros y la acostó boca abajo.

El doctor empezó a masajear a su novia con ligeros movimientos circulares, poco a poco iba aumentando la intensidad, para la peli naranja el tacto de su novio era lo mejor, todo de ese hombre era mágico ¿porque su cuerpo reaccionaba de eso forma al tacto? sentía una corriente de calor, unas intensas ganas de fundir su cuerpo con el marcado cuerpo de su amado, sentía las firmes manos de su novio en los costados y suspiraba ligeramente al tiempo que esas masculinas manos bajaban por su espalda lentamente.

El doctor trataba de ser lo más profesional posible, pero su novia era una obra de arte, y poco a poco ese masaje se fue convirtiendo en un masaje erótico, sentir como su novia suspiraba a su tacto hizo que su sangre empezara a hervir, tal vez fue su imaginación pero la temperatura del ambiente empezó a subir, lentamente sus manos fueron bajando hasta la espalda baja de su amada, la yema de sus dedo jugaron con la toalla que cubría los redondos glúteos de su novia, ya no podía resistir más, esa mujer era perfecta.

La peli naranja se giró, su pecho estaba completamente expuesto y su respiración era errática, ella no sabía porque esas intensas ganas de unirse con su amado, pero necesitaba hacerlo, el aire le faltaba y sus ojos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-¿Amor que pasa? ¿Te duele mucho?-

El doctor se asustó ante la reacción de su novia, ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-I-Ichigo... por favor... hazme el amor.-

El doctor miró fijamente a su novia, analizo todo de ella, cada detalle de su novia desbordaba excitación, realmente su cuerpo le estaba haciendo la invitación, él se acomodó sobre ella lo suficiente para que pudiera sentir su erección.

-Hime, amor ya te estabas demorando en pedirlo.-

El doctor la beso tiernamente, empezó a repartir besos por su cuello bajando hasta sus pechos, succiono su pecho derecho, mientras con su pulgar e índice estimulaban el izquierdo, el sabor de su novia era fantástico, sentir como poco a poco esos botones rosados se endurecen en su boca, lo hacían perder la cordura y los chupaba con mucha más fuerza, los marco y mordió ligeramente causando gritos muy excitantes por parte de su amada.

Su novia tenía un sabor único que lo volvía loco, lentamente hizo un camino de besos pasando por su vientre donde mordió ligeramente, gritos muy eróticos producía la boca de su amada, se dirigió hasta la intimidad de su novia, ese olor que desprendía, cada vez se hacía más intenso, lo llamaba, el doctor se alejó un poco y con sus pulgares abrió su intimidad, era hermosa, estaba completamente húmeda por él, el doctor trago sonoro, los deseos de lamer esa zona se hacían más intensos pero también el dolor en su erección era intenso.

-C-cariño no me mires tanto.-

Ichigo levantó su rostro para mirar a su novia, estaba completamente roja y mordía el nudillo de su índice, estaba al límite al igual que él, el doctor le sonrió levemente y bajó la mirada a esa erótica zona, se acercó y respiro ese aroma, con sus pulgares abrió un poco más esos rosados y pequeños labios, pasó lentamente su lengua, pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo de su novia temblaba, su lengua sintió como se humedece aún más el área, succiono, una y otra vez todo de ella, sus manos masajeaba lentamente las piernas temblorosas de su princesa, ella lo sujetaba de su cabello pidiéndole, no, rogándole que entrara en ella.

La voz de su novia se entrecortaba, ya la había hecho rogar por su miembro mucho tiempo, además que ese castigo lo estaba afectando más a él, se acomodó sobre ella, levantó las blancas y delicadas piernas de su novia, las acomodo para que con ellas abrace su cadera, se miraron por un momento a los ojos, los dos se amaban demasiado, en esa mirada se dijeron lo mucho que sería capaz de dar el uno por el otro, Ichigo estaba aún algo sentido porque su novia no lo espero en la pastelería y estaba muy angustiado buscándola.

-Orihime, te amo, me asustaste cuando no apareciste en todo el día ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Cariño, tuve mucho trabajo, no quería preocuparte por el accidente en el trabajo. No es momento de hablar de eso.-

El doctor rozaba con su miembro la intimidad de su novia haciéndola gemir, le hizo prometer que a la próxima lo llame sin importar nada, la peli naranja juro que si importar siempre le iba a llamar.

El doctor pasó la mano por la vagina de su novia, tomando un poco de su fluido para lubricar su miembro, la penetro, cada embestida hacia que ese dolor, que el amor por su peli naranja producía, se disolviera, el doctor no sabía cómo explicarlo, era sensación de paz, no solo el acto carnal, era como si su alma y cuerpo se convirtiera en uno con ese hermoso ángel bajo él, las sabanas se humedecieron, su amada había llegado al orgasmo, perlas de sudor se formaron en sus cuerpo, un par de embestidas más y él también se unió al orgasmo, la sensación de la intimidad de su amada contraerse al recibir todo su semen era algo excitante y maravilloso.

Los ojos del doctor estaban cerrados, respiraba con dificultad, trataba de recuperarse del orgasmo, sus brazos estaban tensos apoyados sobre la cama, cada uno pasando sobre los hombros de la peli naranja, su amada le limpio el sudor de la frente con su mano derecha y con la yema de los dedos de su mano izquierda acarició su mejilla, le susurro un -¿Amor estás bien?- Ichigo sonrió y abrió sus ojos le dijo que solo no quería alejarse de ella.

-Cariño, no tienes que hacerlo, yo no quiero que lo hagas.-

El doctor se recostó en el pecho de su novia, la peli naranja acomodó las sábanas para cubrir la desnudez de ambos cuerpos, su novio no quería salir de ella, a pesar que ella lo pidió para vestirse y llamar a Kon a dormir con ellos, Kon se ponía aullar toda la noche si no dormía sobre el pecho de Orihime, ya no faltaba mucho para que empezara con el concierto de aullidos por no dejarlo entrar a la habitación, a pesar de que la puerta estaba semiabierta, Kon no entraba a menos de que Orihime o Ichigo le dieran la orden, el doctor como niño caprichoso se cubrió con las sábanas negándose romper el contacto.

La peli naranja divisó a Kon en la puerta mirándola fijamente, esperando que lo llamaran a dormir, Orihime se cubrió bien con las sábanas, pasó su mano por su cabello tratando de organizarlo.

-Ven amor, duerme en la espalda de papá.- Sonreía tiernamente la peli naranja palmeado suavemente la espalda de su novio.

El doctor sonrió un poco al pensar en la idea de que algún día viviría una escena así con los hijos de ellos dos, lógicamente que no los encontraran teniendo sexo o acabando de tener, si no en una escena mucho más familiar, se imaginó que fueran igual de tiernos a su princesa, la idea de tener una mini réplica de Orihime lo hacía feliz, pensaba que lo mejor era primero tener un varón para que le ayude a cuidar a Orihime.

Kon mordió el cabello del doctor lastimando su cuero cabelludo, Ichigo estaba furioso por sacarlo de sus pensamientos, quería tirar a ese perro celoso por la ventana, Orihime lo regañó diciéndole que esas cosas no se le hacían al papá, que Ichigo trabajaba muy duro y llegaba muy cansado para que lo tratara así, Kon se acercó al rostro de la peli naranja lo lamió como pidiendo disculpas, el doctor dijo entre dientes: -Perro mañoso.- al ver como compro el amor de su novia con mimos, la peli naranja cariñosamente le ordenó que fuera un buen perrito, Kon muy obediente, cosa nada común en el, se acomodó en la espalda del doctor de forma cuidadosa.

La peli naranja prendió el televisor, estaba muy concentrada mirando un programa sobre los lugares más exóticos del mundo, acariciaba el pelo de su amado, en los comerciales reviso que Kon ya se había quedado dormido al igual que su novio, sonrió al darse cuenta lo feliz que se sentía al estar acompañada, más de su amado y ese perrito que robó su corazón, jamás pensó que al pasar por un camino de tanta soledad y problemas que la llevaron a vender su cuerpo, el destino la fuera a arrojar a los brazos de Ichigo, era la historia de amor más increíble. la ronca voz de su novio la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Amor este fin de semana podemos hacer un viaje?-

El cuerpo de la peli naranja salto un poco, pensó que su novio ya estaba dormido.

-Perdón mi amor, no te quería asustar, ya compre los pasajes de avión, salimos el viernes a mediodía, paso a recogerte a la universidad.-

La peli naranja le dijo que iba hablar con su jefe en la pastelería, el fin de semana era muy concurrido el negocio, estaba segura que la idea no le iba a agradar.

Ichigo le dijo que próximamente ella iba a tener un nuevo empleo, así que lo mejor era no preocuparse tanto por la pastelería. Era el momento perfecto para contarle la razón del viaje, tenía claro que su novia no sé negaría.

-Mi amor tienes que ir, sobre todo tu, tu eres la que está invitada al lugar donde vamos, no puedo llegar sin ti.-

-Bueno cariño ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Quién nos invitó?- Pregunto muy curiosa y risueña.

-Bueno amor, nos vamos a Tokio, la persona que nos invitó es Inoue Sora.-

-¿Q-QUEEE?-

* * *

 **Y este es fue el 5to capítulo, espero que fuera de tu agrado.**

 **Sora e Ichigo ya hablaron jajaja ¿Quieres saber qué hablo Ichigo y Sora?**

 **¿Que les parecio la cancion que Ichigo le dedicó a Orihime? Si no la conoces es: All of me - John Legend. La letra es lindisima!**

 **¿Qué quieres que pase el siguiente capítulo? Ya sabes que tu opinión es muy valiosa para la historia.**

 **Sé que les prometí un lemon completo, pero la inspiración no llegó.**

 **Tengo un par de anuncios que dar:**

 **1\. Se acerca fin de año, mi trabajo se pone mucho más intenso para estas fechas y el estrés bloquea un poco mi mente. En serio deseo seguir actualizando cada semana, pero si llegado el caso no actualizo téngame paciencia ya que mi tiempo es muy limitado y pues ya sabes, hay prioridades. Además, te dije que tratare de publicar cada semana, nunca prometí actualizar cada semana solo dije que trataría, yo más que nadie tengo noción de mi limitado tiempo, así que no le puedo prometer algo que sé no puedo cumplir.**

 **2\. Estoy escribiendo un fic capitulo único para este halloween, tiene lemon jojojo o sea tiene su tema de "terror" pero no puede faltar el lemon, aquí si va ser lemon completo jajajaja**

 **3\. Me dio dengue clásico, con fiebre y dolor en mis extremidades, por esa razón no puede actualizar antes, además mi trabajo se atrasó y tenía que salir primero de ello como persona responsable. Tengo algunos problemas familiares que me han afectado un poco, para no hacer el cuento tan largo, un familiar está muy enfermo y no se va a recuperar, ese tema me tiene afectada, así que te pido comprensión si la inspiración falla y no actualizo tan pronto como deseas.**

 **4\. No abandonaré el fic, tengo muchas ideas que poco a poco iré escribiendo, soy algo intensa al terminar lo que inicio así que iré publicando a medida que vaya terminando la historia.**

 **Por último, ultimamente estoy teniendo problemas con esta plataforma, ya que no sé por que me cambia las palabras, este fic lo público en otras plataformas y no he tenido ese problema.**

 **Mil y mil gracias por comentar y seguir este fic, me motivan a seguir.**

 **Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, no olvides escribir que quieres ver en el capítulo 6.**

 **No olvides dejar review. besos ("3")**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene mucho lemon y lenguaje fuerte.**

 **Disclamer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. La historia es mía.**

 **Después de 2 semanas sin actualizar aquí estoy, la inspiración se ha ido un poco, he tenido algunos inconvenientes que no me dejan pensar. ¿Sabes? no soy de las que hacen algo por hacer, yo quiero darte lo mejor que te puedo ofrecer, como ya dije no soy una profesional, lo hago por entretener y porque amo el IchiHime aun así quiero que sea de tu agrado y lo escribo con mucho amor.**

 **Agradecimientos y un anuncio importante al final. Perdonen los errores.**

* * *

 **Sin derecho a tus besos**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Reencuentro con el pasado**

El Kurosaki sonreía excitado, su novia estaba ebria y bailando en una muy sexy tanga de encaje azul zafiro, está feliz de estar en Tokio en un lindo hotel con su amada.

-.-.-.-.-

La pareja llegó esa tarde a Tokio, el doctor estaba emocionado de viajar con su novia, las cosas iban más que bien, se sentía todo un adolescente enamorado caminado de la mano con su princesa por el aeropuerto de Tokio.

La peli naranja también estaba muy feliz de hacer su primer viaje con su amado, aunque estaba algo triste de dejar a Kon, juntos llegaron a la conclusión que dejar a Kon al cuidado de una de las hermanas de Ichigo era lo mejor. El doctor propuso que cuando llegan del viaje tenían que hacer una cena familiar para presentarla ante su padre y hermanas. Orihime estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía en qué tónica su hermano la iba a recibir, tampoco Ichigo le quiso contar nada de la conversación.

El doctor sentía muy inquieta a su novia, le dijo que iban a pasar la noche en un hotel, se verían con Sora el sábado para almorzar, la invitó esa noche a cenar y a dar un paseo para conocer Tokio de noche.

Eso tranquilizo a la peli naranja, estaba feliz de salir con su novio, ella notaba muy tranquilo a Ichigo, tal vez eso era señal de que Sora ya no estaba enojado, aunque ella más que nadie sabía que su hermano podía resultar ser muy impredecible a veces.

Esa noche fueron a cenar después de dejar las maletas en el hotel, la velada fue muy romántica, Ichigo estaba algo celoso porque su novia robaba las miradas de todos los hombres del lugar, tenía claro que Orihime no tiene culpa de eso, es una mujer hermosa y ese vestido azul zafiro se veía muy sexy en ella, sobre todo por el escote en su pecho. consiguió ignorar las miradas que acechaban a su princesa y se concentró solo en ella.

Salieron del restaurante. la peli naranja le dijo a su novio que tenía ganas de bailar, quería llevarlo a un lugar donde había ido con Tatsuki, su mejor amiga en Tokio, cuando podía escaparse de Sora.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en el lugar la peli naranja canta y baila llamando la atención de varios hombres, el doctor no se despegaba de su novia un segundo, bailar no era algo que le gustaba, pero era su princesa la que se lo estaba pidiendo.

-Amor, la verdad es que no bailo muy bien.- El doctor se sonrojo y rasco su nuca.

La peli naranja sonriendo lo tomó del brazo obligándolo a ponerse de pie, cada uno ya había tomado un trago de whisky, Ichigo le pidió a su novia que pidiera algo más suave, pero ella insistió que quería tomar lo mismo que él.

En la pista la peli naranja puso las manos de su novio sobre sus caderas, sus movimientos eran muy sensuales, el doctor poco a poco siguió el ritmo de su novia, sintió la mirada de envidia de algunos hombres, su novia sensualmente frotaba su trasero en la entrepierna del doctor, hizo un movimiento muy sensual mientras tocaba su propio cuerpo desde su cadera hasta llegar a su cabello para despeinarse un poco.

Era suficiente, Orihime estaba ardiendo y a él le faltaba muy poco para tener una hemorragia nasal. Los brazos de su novia se engancharon a su cuello, el doctor aun acariciando las caderas de su novia, empezó a besar su cuello, era muy excitante como el trasero de su novia se meneaba sobre la erección que se estaba formando.

La peli naranja se sentía muy sensual, su novio la hacía sentir mujer, la hacía muy feliz despertar esos deseos en su amado. Su novio apretó el agarre de sus caderas, la acercó más a él para que sintiera su erección, la peli naranja dejó escapar un gemido, Ichigo mordió el cuello de su novia dejando marcas.

-Orihime, vamos al hotel, te estoy faltando al respeto frente a todos, van a pensar mal de ti, mi princesa.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La peli naranja reía, mientras su novio le contaba anécdotas de su infancia, se confesaron sus miedos y sueños, el doctor le contó del aborto de su ex novia incluyendo la participación de Uryuu, la peli naranja afirmaba que ella fue muy tonta al ver algo positivo en un hombre como Uryuu, estaba claro que ese hombre no tiene corazón. Su novio aprovechó preguntando ¿Si alguna vez Uryuu la había tocado? Ella confesó que no, aunque si quería que Uryuu la besara y la tocara, pero él se negaba diciendo que ella estaba gorda y que tenía un cuerpo vulgar.

-Eres perfecta Orihime, la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos han visto, me enamore de ti desde el momento en que te vi, eres mi sueño hecho realidad.-

la peli naranja se sonrojo, su novio se acercó y empezó a tocar su rostro.

-La primera vez que nos vimos, me pediste que me desnudara.- Sonrió divertida la peli naranja.

-¡Amor! Ya estás ebria, no puedo creer lo que dices, no solo eres físicamente perfecta, también tienes un corazón muy puro.-

La peli naranja vio esa tierna mirada de amor en su novio, se sonrojo, se puso de pie, buscó en su bolso su teléfono, empezó a poner música.

La peli naranja empezó a bailar frente a su novio, le pidió seguirla. El doctor se puso de pie y empezó a seguir el paso.

Hábilmente se deshizo de la camisa de su novio, sus pequeñas manos recorrieron el marcado pecho, delineando cada parte. Sus caderas se meneaban lenta y sensualmente, se giró, jugó recogiendo su cabello, dejando expuesta su espalda.

El doctor se sentía un hipnotizado, su novia era una muñeca inocente, que cuando se lo propone puede ser enloquecerlo de excitación, miraba el hermoso trasero de su novia menearse, lo invitaba a tocarlo, apretarlo, morderlo, amaba ese lindo trasero, sus masculinas manos empezaron a jugar con el cierre del vestido, lentamente lo fue bajando.

Así llegaron al momento más erótico, Ichigo con su pecho desnudo y Orihime con una diminuta tanga azul zafiro.

La pregunta era: ¿Qué clase de buena obra había hecho, para tener una novia como Orihime? Sus hermosos pechos desnudos vibraban con cada movimiento, pegaron sus cuerpos sin dejar de menearse, los hermosos pezones rosados se pusieron erectos.

El doctor suspira al tacto de los cuerpos, su corazón estaba acelerado, miró el rostro de su novia. Es un ángel, se veía preciosa como fruncía su nariz cantando con sus mejillas rojas por la ebriedad.

-Te amo, mi princesa.-

La peli naranja sonrió, se acercó a su oído, lo abrazó.

-Tu eres el hombre más... bueno. Te amo mucho doctor Kurosaki.- Las palabras salieron completamente arrastradas, aun así eran muy sinceras.

La besó, era un beso muy apasionado, dieron pasos torpes hasta la cama, el doctor la empujo con cuidado. Sabía que su princesa sentía mucho placer si jugaba con sus hermosos botones rosados, los lamió lentamente, los chupo y mordió suavemente.

Las manos del doctor jugaban con los erectos y sensibles pezones de la peli naranja, su boca estaba ocupada en el delicado cuello de su princesa, con la punta de su lengua recorrió la zona hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oído para morderlo.

La peli naranja arañaba la espalda de su novio, el sonido que producía la boca de su amado sobre su piel era excitante. El pantalón del doctor estaba húmedo por los fluidos de su novia y su líquido pre seminal.

El doctor puso a su novia de perrito, mordió su nuca haciendo que escapara un erótico gemido por parte de ella.

-Espera un momento amor.-

El doctor tomó un cubo de la hielera. Por unos segundos disfruto la vista, humedece sus labios. La hermosa vagina que tenía al frente estaba tan húmeda que su delicioso líquido se deslizaba por esos rellenos muslos que tanto le gustaba lamer y morder hasta marcarlos.

La peli naranja estaba avergonzada, iba a protestar cuando el frío la estremeció. El cubo de hielo recorrió su espalda dirigido por su novio, grito de placer cuando sintió esa fría sensación por su vagina expuesta, rápidamente el frío lo reemplazó la caliente y juguetona lengua de su amado.

El doctor palmeo los redondos glúteos de su novia, hizo un camino de besos desde la húmeda intimidad hasta su trasero, lamió y mordió sus glúteos haciéndola gritar de placer y rogar por ser penetrada.

Una noche de mucho erotismo y excitación apenas empezaba para la pareja de enamorados. Se disfrutaron sin restricciones hasta caer rendidos uno en los brazos del otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Hotel de Tokio**

-Ichigoooo déjame dormir...- Decía la peli naranja con su voz adormecida.

Su novio estaba muy activo, la besaba y acariciaba, al parecer quería continuar con la acción de la noche anterior.

-Mi amor despierta que te buscan.- La abrazo haciendo que su erección golpeara el redondo trasero de su novia.

La peli naranja gimió al sentir el contacto, fue señal suficiente para comenzar la acción otra vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **10:12 am Centro Comercial de Tokio**

La pareja estaba desayunando, esperando que sea tiempo para un turno en la peluquería. Ichigo le regaló una cita en una peluquería de buen nombre que justamente estaba en ese centro comercial, con motivo de que le ayudará a relajarse para el encuentro con Sora.

El doctor miró a su novia, era su cosa favorita, observar mientras hace cualquier cosa es hermoso, la forma en que esos carnosos labios se fruncen al masticar, los perfectos hoyuelos que se aparecen y desaparecen en sus mejillas al masticar, pensaba en cómo era posible que alguien sea tan linda, cada detalle de su rostro es perfecto, hasta la cantidad de pecas, para él, todo en Orihime es como debe ser. Bajo su miraba a esos prominentes pechos, sintió el impulso de tocarlos, los imagino desnudos y su sabor, tenerlos en su boca como tantas veces, se sentía un adolescente, su novia ya le había generado una erección otra vez.

Él la abrazó y discretamente empezó a besar el blanco cuello de su novia, pudo notar que su novia también estaba excitada por los erectos pezones que se marcaban a través de la ligera camisa, miró su reloj y noto que aún tenían tiempo.

Tomó la mano de su novia para que tocara su erección por debajo de la mesa haciéndola saltar, se acercó a su oído y le dijo: -Orihime vamos al baño.-

La peli naranja le pareció excitante la idea, se sentía algo nerviosa había accedido con la condición que le contara todo lo que había hablado con Sora. Su novio completamente derrotado accedió.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Orihime acomodaba su cabello frente al espejo del baño. Entró Ichigo cerró la puerta tras él, poniendo seguro. Se abalanzó sobre Orihime besándola apasionadamente. No había tiempo que perder, desnudo a su princesa y desabrocho su pantalón, sin bajarlo saco su miembro y la penetro, la embistió con fuerza, la idea de que alguien los viera aumentaba mucho más la excitación de la pareja. La peli naranja jamás imaginó ser penetrada en el lavado en un baño público, era vergonzoso, sucio, pero le gustaba, le encantaba vivir esto con su hombre.

Más rápido y más profundo, cada embestida los acercaba más al nirvana.

-Te amo tanto Hime, no imaginas... Me siento tan vivo en tus brazos.-

La peli naranja iba hablar, pero fue envuelta por el orgasmo, un maravilloso orgasmo. El doctor segundo después se unió a esa sensación, cerró sus ojos y la abrazó con fuerza, no quería terminar con tan formidable momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo tomaba una botella de agua esperando que Orihime llega del baño, estaba algo preocupado, no sabía lo que su princesa podía pensar, desde el día anterior tenía su testosterona al mil, se sentía un joven puberto, tal vez era el hecho de estar en otra ciudad y de la emoción de hacer su primer viaje juntos alejado de la diaria rutina del hospital, pero no podía evitar esos impulsos sexuales por su amada.

Una pareja que discutía paso por su mesa, no era de prestar atención a las discusiones ajenas pero esa voz, la voz de esa mujer se le hacía muy familiar produciendo un escalofrío, tenía pánico de mirar, pero la curiosidad le ganó, su cuerpo en automático se giró.

Riruka Dokugamine y Ginjo Kugo, su pasado estaba sentado justo en la mesa del lado, la peli fucsia le discutía reclamando algo, dudo por un momento si era ella o no, llevaba unos enormes lentes oscuros y estaba bastante cubierta, tal vez para que no la reconozcan sus fans.

Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, se debatía entre: decirle lo mucho que la detestaba o salir del lugar. Una mano en su mejilla lo lleno de paz, era su princesa.

La peli naranja preocupada resaltó que estaba muy pálido, él dijo que no era nada, tal vez estaba agotado por la cantidad de veces que lo han hecho, mirándola con picardía. Definitivamente no le iba a decir a su princesa que su ex novia está al lado, menos sabiendo que Orihime admira a Riruka, así era el destino, Orihime la admiraba, a veces tenía que callarla a besos cuando empezaba hablar de su ídolo, para Ichigo era incomodo, pero no quiera matar la ilusión de Orihime, para ella Riruka es una idol tierna y modelo de conducta.

-¿Ichigo me vas a contar lo de mi hermano?-

-Claro que si mi amor.-

Toma las manos de su amada, verla lo hizo olvidar por completo la pareja de la mesa continua.

-Pues veras mi amor, como tu hermano es un importante abogado aquí en Tokio, no fue difícil encontrar el número de su asistente, le dejé un mensaje, me presenté y dije que tenía que hablar referente a ti. Al día siguiente Sora me llamo, me pregunto por ti, estaba muy preocupado, me presente como tu novio, se sorprendió un poco, la verdad no hablamos mucho, solo le dije que no quería que la relación de ustedes siguiera quebrada, que me interesa tu bienestar, no me dijo mayor cosa, solo que tú siempre serás bienvenida en su casa y quiere hablar personalmente conmigo. Y pues aquí estamos mi amor.-

El doctor pudo ver calma en su novia, pero ahora era él que no podía estar tranquilo, sentía la penetrante mirada de Riruka, además que su voz chillona cada vez era más alta y más aguda.

La peli naranja sonrió y beso a su novio. Lo que hizo fue maravilloso, para ella fue el acto de amor más puro, definitivamente era un hombre que se preocupaba por su bienestar.

Ichigo se aferró a la cintura de su princesa, la besó lenta y pausadamente, la mano de su novia jugaba con su cabello. Un estruendo en la mesa del lado los hizo detener el mágico momento.

La peli fucsia tiro la silla al lanzarse a brazos de su novio, lo besaba con pasión, sus manos recorrían con desespero el cuerpo de su amado como si la ropa le estorbara. Ichigo no lo quería pensar, pero muy probablemente Riruka lo esté haciendo por llamar la atención, lógicamente ella no era ciega y no se necesitaba ser un experto para saber que Orihime es mucho más hermosa y joven.

-Deberían ir al baño.- Dijo en voz baja la peli naranja con una sonrisa inocente.

El doctor miró la cara de su novia, era una ternura, estaba sonrojada por el comentario que acababa de hacer. Tomo su rostro, juntó su frente con la de ella, cerró los ojos, con sus pulgares acariciaba sus hermosas mejillas coloradas. -Te amo tanto mi Hime, gracias por todo.- Le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, sin mirar atrás se puso de pie, le extendió la mano a su novia para que lo siguiera, la tomó de la cintura, la miró a sus ojos eso lindos ojos grises que lo miraban con tanto amor.

La pareja se dirigía hacia la peluquería cuando un sonido y un toque en los pies de la peli naranja la hizo detenerse, unos lentes negros cayeron junto a sus pies. El doctor sintió un escalofrío, pensó que había salido librado de ese encuentro, pero no fue así.

-¿R-riruka... Riruka Dokugamine? Ichigo, es Riruka... ¡Por Dios me va dar algo!- Decía la peli naranja completamente entusiasmada.

-Si mi amor, ya la vi.- Suspiro con cansancio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Orihime estaba frente a Riruka, le extendió los lentes con las manos temblorosas.

-¿D-disculpa, puedes por favor dame tu autógrafo?-

Riruka la miró, fijamente, aprecio cada detalle de su cuerpo y rostro, como buscando algún defecto, pero claramente no lo tenía.

Levantó sus cejas y hablo: -Ichigo, veo que tu novia es una niña.-

-¿Cariño tú la conoces? ¿Porque nunca me dijiste?- La peli naranja miró a su novio confusa.

Ichigo sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta intentó hablar, pero no podía articular palabra, toda su sangre se fue a los pies, esta no era la forma que Orihime se debía enterar de su pasado con Riruka.

-Oh! Pero claro que nos conocemos niña.- Sonríe con sarcasmo la peli fucsia.

-Un momento, no estoy entendiendo nada.- dice la peli naranja mirando la escena y acomodando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oído.

La peli fucsia ríe al ver la cara de los dos pelinaranjas, la cara de Ichigo era completamente pálida y Orihime se veía tonta ante la confusión, definitivamente ella no tiene ni idea del pasado de Ichigo y para Riruka iba ser muy divertido ver la cara de la tonta niñita cabello de zanahoria cuando sepa la verdad, tomo un poco de su mateada y la dejó sobre la mesa para hablar.

-Pues niña, si Ichigo no te ha contado lo haré yo, pero deberías sentarte, tómalo como sugerencia.-

* * *

 **Y este fue el capítulo, se complicaron un poco las cosas con la aparición de Riruka, enserio que personalmente esa Riruka que me cree me cae tan mal jejeje, de Ichigo solo puedo decir que me enamoro mas de mi Ichigo y sé que uds también, Orihime está muy feliz con la vida que lleva junto a Ichigo.**

 **Necesito tu ayuda, como ya sabes, esta historia la voy construyendo según las ideas que tú me das, tú me dicen: Nova, necesito que pase esto en la historia. Pues concedido. Así que no olvides dejar tu comentario, para mí es muy importante, así puedo saber qué quieres leer en el próximo capítulo a más ideas mayor inspiración y tal vez así publique más seguido.**

 **ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE:**

 **Escribí un One-Shot Ichihime por halloween, lo subo el martes en la noche, espero que te guste jejeje considero que el romance/drama es lo mío, pero quiero explorar el terror, espero que estés pendiente y lo leas.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen y siguen este fic enserio que me inspiran y me llena de amor. Besos.**

 **No olvides dejar tu Review**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**


End file.
